The New Bella
by reader71
Summary: Bella kissing a vampire. Not an odd picture. To bad that vampire isn't Edward. Bella's been chaged. It's been ten years. Edward is back and Bella is pissed. My first fanfic so be nice! Rated T for my implying things. Last Chapter Up!
1. The Last Ten Years

**Chapter 1**

The Last Ten Years

BPOV

_Flashback_

"Edward, promise you'll never leave me?" he promised it every day, but today he hadn't said it and that made me scared.

"Bella I can't make that promise anymore."

I turned to face him, "What!"

"Bella, I love you. But I can't continue to endanger your life in this way. Being with me will kill you. Please forgive me, my darling." He kissed my lips for a brief second and then all was quiet.

"Edward," I whispered, "if this is a joke it is so, not funny."

"Goodbye Bella," the darkness whispered back.

My own tears felt like acid as they rolled down my cheek. It took all of my self control not to go out and find a cliff to throw myself off of.

_End Flashback_

**10 years later**

My teeth sunk into the bears flesh before it's mind even registered that there was a predator near. I drank every bit of blood in that bear and then found two more. None of them ever had a chance.

I had made many changes in my nine years as a vampire. But if there was one thing I was adamant about it was my diet. Even Connor, who was always pushing my limits, knew not to say one word about how I had never ever slipped once. Though everyone in my coven had done it at least twice.

I cringed at my memory. Feeding always brought up memories of Edward. That's why I always avoided it. I took a moment to compose myself and hold back imaginarytears, then I practiced my power.

I moved my hand just a twitch and suddenly the extra change of clothes I had brought lay in my hands.

_Powers rock!_

I changed out of my bloody clothes right there in the forest. I mean it's not like there was anyone watching.

My new form still amazed me every time I looked at myself in the mirror. I was prettier then Rosalie could ever hope to be.

I was paler then I had been when I was a human but not by much. I had curves in places I didn't even know could curve. I had been blushing when my heart stopped (Connor like Edward loved my blush so just at the right moment he told me a dirty joke that made me go pink) so now I had a permanent and natural flush. My brown eyes had turned topaz and gotten bigger as had my bust. My hair now had enough volume to be shiny and wavy and my lips had become full and the color of cherry red. When I walked into the room every male head turned.

I dashed into the house, right past Belinda and Danny who were making out on our huge leather couch.

"Gross," I screeched, laughing.

Danny waved me away. His mouth never leaving beautiful Belinda's gorgeous, full lips. I was still giggling as I raced up the stairs.

My coven consisted of two couples. Belinda and Danny and Connor and I.

Belinda and Danny's relationship was much like Emmet's and Rosalie's. Belinda wasn't as self centered as Rosalie's but she was a drop dead beautiful blonde and she knew it too. You could tell from the way she walked. Danny wasn't as muscular as Emmet but if they got into a fight let's just say Danny could hold his own. Danny used any excuse he got to throw his weight around. Danny and Belinda (like Emmet and Rosalie) got married every time they graduated high school.

But let's move on to the main attraction. I bet all you guy's are freaking out about how I have a new boyfriend. Well let me explain.

After Edward and his family left three new vampires moved to Forks. Belinda, Danny, and Connor.

I fell in love again. Connor was just like Edward. A monster who wanted to be good. Except for one slight difference.

He had no problem with changing me.

The first time I had asked he had sunk his teeth immediately into my neck. Without hesitation.

We had been together ever since.

Connor even kind of looked like Edward. He had messy black hair that was falling in his eyes. His eyes were a darker shade of topaz then Edward's but unfortunately they could still do that smoldering thing that made me go weak in the knees. His skin was just as pale as mine and just as exquisite. He was two inches taller then Edward so when ever he kissed me he had to pick me up. He even hated to wear black like Edward. I knew these things were some of the reasons that I had fallen for him.

I could never marry Connor even though he had asked. I loved him so much but there were some parts of my heart that no matter how much I wanted to, could never give away. But I didn't care. I was happy and that was all that mattered.

We now lived again in Washington. But not in Forks. Charlie was still alive and looking for me (he didn't believe I had died in the staged car accident). We lived in the San Juan Islands.

I raced into the room Connor and I shared. I knew he was in there without having to check.

We all knew what happens after I go hunting.

I burst into the room and before he could even look up my lips were on his. I always got like this after I went hunting.

"Bella, I love it when you go hunting," he whispered as he finished unbuttoning my shirt.


	2. Once Again

**Chapter 2**

**Once Again**

BPOV

After Connor and I "went at it" for at least eight hours (not even close to our record), the alarm went off.

Time to get ready for school.

Friday Harbor High School where Belinda and I were juniors. And Connor and Danny were seniors. Was a pretty decent school. Most of the teachers actually knew what they were talking about. But it didn't matter. I had learned it all. Multiple times. I finally learned how boring school must have been for the Cullen's.

I choose to wear a pretty skimpy outfit today. A super short, black, leather skirt (that I wouldn't be able to bend over in), knee length black boots, and a green, lace camisole that didn't quite cover my navel.

No makeup. I didn't need it. But I did leave my hair down.

As I walked down the stairs I could tell Connor was pleased.

"Try not to get drool on the carpeting, Con," Belinda said giggling. Her sparkling blonde hair shimmered as she walked down the stairs, stepped out the door, and into the cloudy morning.

"Hot," Danny said looking me over. Which earned him a punch in the arm from Connor. He sheepishly followed Belinda out the door.

I shivered as Connor and I walked out side. Instantly his leather jacket was draped over my shoulders. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. An experience that still made my dead heart flutter. "You look amazing," he murmured in my ear. I loved when he was so close to me. It reminded me of Edward.

Connor and I got in the front seat of our red, 5-door, Mazda6. While Belinda and Danny were getting to know each other better in the back seat.

"Could you two keep your hands off each other for two freaking seconds," I scolded from the passenger seat.

In response I got a few grunts and a muffled giggle.

I groaned and leaned my head on Connor's shoulder. He kissed my hair. As he did this the car never moved an inch from the center of the road.

"Were here," Connor announced. In what seemed like seconds.

It took us five minutes to get the attention of Belinda and Danny. "Tomorrow were riding in the back seat," Connor announced.

I playfully punched him in the shoulder. And laughed. He loved it when I laughed. When I had been changed I had acquired dimples.

As we got out of the car all male eyes were on Belinda and I. Likewise with Danny and Connor except it was the female population they caught the eyes of.

"Nice skirt," I heard a guy whisper. Directing his comment at me. I heard Connor stifle a growl and knew I had to distract him before he butchered half the male population.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. My hands forming a fist at the back of his neck. I then proceeded to kiss him so throughly that if a teacher had seen us we probably would have been suspended.

"Stay strong," I hissed as our parting words.

"Love you Bella," he whispered. Just for me.

Belinda gave Danny a goodbye kiss and then followed me to the junior wing of the high school. None of us had any classes together except lunch and we were all grateful to be together then.

"So have you heard the latest news?" Belinda asked chattering before we were separate.

"No," I said smiling, "what's the latest news?"

"Apparently there are five new students gracing us with there presence today and apparently there all smoking hot. Maybe they'll take some attention off of us." Belinda said wishfully thinking.

_No it couldn't be? Could it be the Cullen's?_

The thought made my blood run cold. Edward would ruin the new life I had made. I loved him still. I knew it. But I would never ever be with him again. He had left me. And now I was with Connor.

Belinda must have sensed there was something wrong with me because she immediately asked, "Bella what's the matter? Your paler then usual."

"Nothing Linda," I lied, "I just have to go to class a little early today."

"Oh okay. Bye Belly," she said kissing my cheek.

I half walked ran, half walked to my first period class (english with Miss. Beck) praying to every god I knew that I wouldn't see any of the Cullen's today.

EPOV

(When Bella got to school)

We got out of our new silver Volvo and walked to our new school. Friday Harbor High School. Just before we pulled in Alice had, had a vision of four vampires already living in this town. She hadn't seen their faces but she had felt weirdly attached to one of the girls. There was something she wasn't telling me. And I couldn't find it in her mind. She was very excited.

My family walked threw the parking lot and saw the front left corner was attracting a lot of human attention.

"Nice skirt," I heard a boy whisper. Then I saw the beautiful girl with the skirt turn around and passionately kiss the boy with his arm around her. I didn't see much of the girls face but she reminded me of Bella.

_Bella_

Leaving her had been the hardest thing I had ever had to do. When I went back to Forks a couple of years ago and heard about the car accident. I wanted to kill myself. I hadn't been there to protect her and she had died because of it.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and saw the brunette walking away with a blonde that was so beautiful even some of the male teachers were having impure thoughts.

"Those must be the other vampires," Rosalie sneered. You could tell she was jealous. It was written all over her face.

My family and I separated. Carlisle had already picked up our schedules and now all we had to do was report to the front office at the end of the day.

Alice and I walked to juniors wing of the school and I got extremely annoyed that she was still smiling.

"Alice why won't you tell me what's going on?" I asked trying to find out what she had seen.

"It's not that bad Edward, it's that good," she whispered the last part.

"What's your first class?" I asked knowing I wouldn't get anymore out of her. . . or her mind.

"History with Mr. Hugh," Alice announced.

I sighed, "mines English with Miss. Beck," I looked at Alice's schedule and saw that the only class we had together was lunch.

"See you at lunch Eddie," she said and dance to her history class.

I walked to my English Class wondering what Alice was keeping from me.

BPOV

When he walked in the door with Miss. Beck I wanted to cry. I had never realized how much I had missed him until I saw him again. I wanted to run into his arms. Connor be damned. But I knew I couldn't. I would never forgive him. Never. And it would be fun to see what he did when he saw me.

Your probably wondering why he doesn't smell me. Well when I became a vampire my sent died down. Now you can only smell it when you get really close. Or when the wind ruffles my hair.

Miss. Beck made him stand in front of the class. While the students stood up and introduced themselves. He wasn't even looking as they introduced themselves. He wouldn't have noticed me if I didn't have to say my name. When the teacher came up to me I decided to have a little fun. Make sure he knew it was me.

As I got up I tossed my hair. Which sent my sent wafting out in every direction.

Edward's head shot up.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella, please."

I sat down as I saw his eyes get bigger and bigger, "Bella," he murmured.

I decided to have a little more fun. I pushed my pencil off my desk, my eyes never leaving Edward's.

I made sure no one was looking and twitched my finger. The pencil flew into my hand. I thought Edward's eyes were going to pop out of there sockets. My smile got even bigger.


	3. Just confrantation numero uno

**AN: Sorry for the mix-up heres just chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Confrontation numero uno **

BPOV

Of course the only seat in the room was right next to me.

"So," Edward whispered to fast for anyone else to understand, "you were the brunette kissing the guy in the parking lot."

"Yep," I said not giving him an inch

"So what happened?" he asked obviously hurt. I couldn't help reveling in his pain a little bit. He didn't have it half as bad as I had when he left.

"You left, I fell in love again. Guess I have a thing for vampires. His names Connor," I answered back venom in my voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You have no idea how much. I still love you," he whispered.

How dare he. How dare he. How did he think he could justify this. He couldn't just come here and apologies. And expect me to fall back it into his arms. If he thought that was going to happen he was dead wrong.

"Edward I love him. I really do. So please stop it," I said.

As soon as I said it I regretted it. He looked so sad. Like I had knifed him in the heart. For a moment I wanted nothing but to climb into his arms and never get out. For a moment. But then my hatred gripped me again. He had left. I could never love him again. Just to have him leave. To have him lie.

"Oh," was all he could get out. And even that was strangled.

"Yep," I agreed again.

We didn't speak for the rest of the period. I played with my hair every second.

It was a nervous habit that I had picked up from Belinda.

Edward chuckled under his breath. When he saw me doing it and a pencil mysterious whacked him in the head.

I walked out of the room so fast that I don't think anyone even saw me.

He was back and I wanted to die because I was glad. It just seemed so right that he was back. I felt safer, somehow. I had never had this feeling with Conner. I had tried to pretend I had but it had never really been there. I hated him for making me feel the way I had when he was still around.

I didn't have anymore classes with Edward during the morning but I did have one with Alice. Which was not highly pleasant either. Especially when she found out about Connor.

I walked into the classroom and suddenly I was engulfed in a bone crunching hug, "Alice," I said fighting her off.

"Oh Bella," she gushed, "I missed you so much. When we found out about the accident I just wanted to cry my eyes out. But now your back like an angel rising from the ashes. It is so romantic. Have you forgiven Edward yet. Because Bella you have to. He was so miserable without you and now your back and it's so perfect. I mean we all know your soul mates."

Alice said this all in one breath.

"No. Alice I haven't forgiven him yet," she tried to interrupt me but I continued, "and even if I had we couldn't be together."

"Why," she asked shocked.

"Connor," I said. If I said anymore I would have burst out crying. I hated him and loved him at the same time. But if I left Connor I would have to leave the coven and I couldn't say goodbye to them.

"Who's Connor?" Alice asked shocked.

"Connor is the vampire who changed me," she tried to interrupt me yet again but again I continued, "I love him Alice. I really and truly do. And nothing you or Edward says will change that."

Alice seemed to sense my inner struggle and changed the subject, "Hey Bella?" she asked.

"Ye Alice?"

"Nice outfit."

We burst out laughing.

As I walked into the lunchroom I could feel the Cullen's eyes on me. We were the only ones in the lunch room at the moment so it was pretty obvious. The ones who hadn't seen me were looking to catch a glimpse of me. I wouldn't disappoint them when I turned around.

I walked to the table where me and my family sat and jumped onto the top of it. Waiting for the others to show up. I heard Rosalie gasp as she saw my body. I was betting she had seen me and Connor in the parking lot as well and was now putting two and two together.

But then I didn't care.

Because at that moment Connor walked into the room.

I hadn't realized how much I wanted to see him. How much I wanted to reassure myself that I was making the right decision. And when I saw him all my values and morals came flooding back.

The way he lit up when he saw me made me so happy I couldn't restrain myself from hopping off the table and running at him. As quick as I could at a natural, human pace. I couldn't get to him quick enough.

I once again felt the Cullen's eyes on me. They were probably wondering what I was running towards. At the moment I didn't care what anyone thought.

I ran at him so hard that if he hadn't braced himself probably would have knocked him over.

"I missed you so much," I murmured into his chest.

"Well you're the one who insists we go to high school," he said and then added, "if you would let me I would spend every day in that bed room with you." he was kissing me before I really thought about what he said and what Edward had heard.

I was about to break the kiss when Edward flew up from his table and ripped Connor away from me.

They were fighting before I even knew what happened


	4. After party

**AN: Just Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

After Party

I thanked all the gods that we were the only people in the lunch room. Because no human ever used the amount of force and speed that Edward and Connor were using in that fight.

Then I realized that if I didn't break it up soon someone was going to die.

They were tumbling on the floor pummeling each other. There was not a drop of blood anywhere but I could tell that they were doing damage to each other.

"Emmet, Jasper," I screeched, "a little help here."

"I think we should let them work this out on there own," Emmet stated. He was hoping Edward would win. Jasper nodded his agreement. Rosalie and Alice wouldn't meet my gaze. They were all hoping Edward would win and that I would take him back and come back to them.

That was it. I was no longer going to be helpless. "Do it now or I'll put him into that wall." I said then threw some chairs with my mind at the wall I was talking about just to make sure they knew I would do it. They looked at me shocked both that I was threatening to do dear, sweet Edward (sarcasm) bodily harm and that I had the power I had just demonstrated.

"Now," I hissed and raised my hand.

The boys sprang up instantly. Emmet and Jasper grabbed Edward. And I ran to Connor. Before he started it again.

"Connor, Connor," I cooed, "it's okay let's go. It's time to go. It's okay. Let's go." With much force needed I was able to get him to the Mazda. But not before shooting Edward a look that would melt steel. He didn't even meet my gaze which made me all the more furious. I was going to kill him. He had no right to do this. How could he think that he could leave and then try to kill my boyfriend.

I had seen Belinda and Danny on the way from the lunch room and had mouth to them that I would tell them what happened at home and that they had to walk to the house.

They nodded but still looked concerned.

As we got to the Mazda, Connor seemed to get his voice back and asked me the question I had been dreading, "Bella who in the hell was that?

I sighed and got out the words that I knew would infuriate him, "That, Connor was Edward Cullen."

Recognition dawned on his face, "The vampire that left you," I nodded not wanting to talk about it.

"Well he sure isn't over you," Connor snorted

"Well that's to bad," I said moving closer to him, "because I'm taken." I smiled up at him and then he picked me up and planted on right on my lips.

"Well you seem better," I said between kisses.

"Let's go home," he said snickering. I knew he was up to something. He grabbed me and hoisted me up into his arms.

He carried me bridal style to the passenger seat and I couldn't help laughing. Then I felt someone's eyes on me. Connor saw my laugh and I knew it wasn't over. When we got closer to the door he started spinning me around. I screeched and threw my arms around his neck, laughing the whole time. When he finally put me down in the seat my sides hurt from all the laughing. But when we started driving off my laughter died in my throat because I saw what Connor didn't see. And that was that someone had been watching us.

Edward.


	5. First Kiss

**AN: Just Chapter 5. And I just figured out I gave you Chapters 1-8**

**Chapter 5**

First Kiss

When we got home Connor and I laid on the couch together and watched some trashy TV until Danny and Belinda got home.

"So Connor got into a fight over Bella with the new kid," were Danny's first words when he got into the house. I groaned. We had a lot of explaining to do.

"What did the new kid do?" asked Bee just as shocked as Danny was.

"He's Bella's vampire ex-boyfriend," Connor grumbled.

"He didn't seem to like it when I made the bedroom comment and then kissed her," he added.

I groaned and hid my face in a pillow.

"Aww," Danny and Bee cried in unison.

"So wait not only does Bella have a possessive boyfriend but now her possessive ex boyfriend is back," that comment was from Bee.

"I am not possessive," Connor argued.

"Oh, please," was all Belinda got out before Danny, bored with our conversation, hoisted her up and ran her up stairs.

"Oh god," I groaned, "Connor I can not stand the noises those two make. I'm going for a walk," before he could object I kissed him on the cheek, grabbed my jacket, and was out of the house.

I decided to walk by the water. It was twilight now, my favorite time to be by the ocean. The colors in the sky just seemed to dance on the water.

When I got to the beach I only made it a few steps before I collapsed in the sand. I lay there totally spread out in the sand for what seemed like hours. When the sun had finally set and I was lying under the stars I whispered to myself, "what a mess I've made of this. I simply can not do anything right."

"That's not true," a voice whispered out.

My head shot up, "Edward?"

Silence.

"Edward if you leave me now I will never forgive you," I hissed. Wherever he was I knew he heard it.

Suddenly a figure was sitting in the sand next to me.

It was Edward. If my heart was still beating it would have been going crazy. Being near to him was one of the most invigoratingly scary things I had ever done. Then I remembered what he had done to Connor.

"Edward how could you?" I asked. Sadness ringing in my every word.

He turned to me, "Bella I am so sorry. You have to believe me. I never wanted to screw your life up. It's just seeing you and him together. It made me so. . ." he trailed off.

His vague explanation fueled my anger.

"It that all you have to say Edward? You wanted to kill my boyfriend. Just for being my boyfriend. Your brothers weren't even going to help me until I threaten to put you through a wall. I though I was going to loose the person who meant most to me in the world because my ex-boyfriend didn't like that I had moved on. That I didn't just sit around and pine for him. Even though he is the one that left me."

Edward cringed at the word ex boyfriend. But I really didn't care. He could except it or not but either way he was going to leave me and my family alone.

"Bella all I can say is that I'm sorry and you can either except or not," he stated this so matter-of-factly I wanted to hit him.

I sighed. The struggle within me was making me weak, "Edward how did we get like this? We used to be so in love. And now your still being the same over protective boyfriend you were when we were together. Even though I'm with Connor."

"Bella I don't know what I'm going to do about this," he answered, "I still love you but you obviously don't feel the same. And your with him now," he shook his head, "I never should have left."

"You right," I agreed, "you shouldn't have left."

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you-" I was going to say I love too. That had been what I was going to say. I was going to outwardly admit that I still loved Edward Cullen. The words had flown out of mouth before I knew what I was doing. He had heard.

"Too," he finished for me.

I nodded. I was sick of fighting.

I suddenly realized that we had been leaning in to each other. My face was only inches from his.

And then suddenly we were kissing.


	6. Cheating with a Cullen

**Chapter6 **

Cheating with a Cullen

BPOV

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me in such away that, if I had needed to breath, would have left me breathless.

All the pent up emotions were let out in one kiss. All the longing, the passion that had been simply unbearable was free and flowing.

It was the greatest kiss of my life.

Kissing Connor was nothing compared to this. The only thing that slightly came first were my kisses with Edward before my change. But those had always had to be precisely calculated. The slightest flinch could have ended my life.

Now we didn't need to control anything. We were free to do as we wish. And wish I did.

If I had been a better girlfriend I would have fought the feelings I had for Edward and gone home to Connor. But I was sick of fighting it.

I wanted him. I loved him. Edward. I wanted to scream it. To tell everyone about it. I wanted to jump up and down.

But then I though about Connor.

He didn't deserve this. He had done nothing but love me. And here I was making out with the man who had just caused him bodily harm.

I broke the kiss. Wishing I didn't have this much control over my emotions.

"I can't do this Edward," I said and then sped away.


	7. To Much Control

**Chapter 7**

To much Control

EPOV

**(On the Beach Before the Kiss)**

I followed Bella's scent and it had lead me here. The only reason I caught it was because she had been running and her hair was moving out in all directions. It me like a ton of bricks. Just like it had in the classroom. Or when he kissed her. That's why I had done it I lied to myself. Her scent was so strong I couldn't control myself. That was a lie and everyone knew it.

I had left my family right after the fight. I couldn't stand their pity. They didn't think I had heard Bella's threat. But I had.

And it broke my heart.

Then when I had gotten to the parking lot and saw them together my life had ended. She was happy with him. She didn't object when he picked her up. She screeched with laughter when he spun her around. When she kissed him, I could tell it made her more then happy.

What had I done?

I had left and now I would never get her back.

When I got to where Bella had stopped I saw she was on the beach. Her legs and arms were shooting out in all directions.

The words beautiful didn't even come close.

Instead of going to her like my body ached to I stood my ground and watched. She stayed there until the sun set had ended and the stars came out. The light from the moon made her hair shimmer. I wanted so bad to run my fingers through it.

Then I heard her whisper to herself, "what a mess I've made of this. I simply can not do anything right."

The words cut me. How could she think this was her fault? It was all on me. I couldn't cause her an ounce of pain.

"No it's not," I answered automatically. I threw a hand over my mouth. Now she knew I was here.

"Edward?" her body shot up into a sitting position.

I didn't answer her. Maybe she would think she had imaged it.

Not my Bella.

"Edward," she hissed, "if you leave me now I will never forgive you."

So there was still hope? Maybe?

I was sitting next to her in an instant.

"How could you Edward?" she asked me. If she had been human I think she would have been crying. I wanted to die. She was hurting because of me and I wanted to make it end. I couldn't stand making her unhappy.

I looked down at her, "Bella I'm so sorry. You have to believe me. I never wanted to screw your life up. It's just seeing you and him together. It made me so. . ." I trailed off. Unable to continue.

This seemed to anger her. She wanted a straight answer from me and was mad when she didn't get it.

But I was still surprised when she answered, "It that all you have to say Edward? You wanted to kill my boyfriend. Just for being my boyfriend. Your brothers weren't even going to help me until I threaten to put you through a wall. I though I was going to loose the person who meant most to me in the world because my ex-boyfriend didn't like that I had moved on. That I didn't just sit around and pine for him. Even though he is the one that left me."

The word ex boyfriend made me cringe. Were we really over?

I decided to be cold, "Bella all I can say is that I'm sorry and you can either except or not."

I saw anger flash in her eyes but then she softened, ""Edward how did we get like this? We used to be so in love. And now your still being the same over protective boyfriend you were when we were together. Even though I'm with Connor."

Again the words cut. The reason we were like this was because I had left. We would have been together forever if I had just given in.

I finally decided to express my true feelings, "Bella I don't know what I'm going to do about this," I answered, "I still love you but you obviously don't feel the same. And your with him now," he shook his head, "I never should have left."

"Your right," she agreed, "you shouldn't have left."

"I love you Bella."

I hadn't meant to say it. It would probably just make her mad. But then to my surprise I saw she was answering.

"I love you. . ." she trailed off. Was she going to say I love you too. Did she feel the same way.

"Too," I finished. Praying she would say yes. And not laugh in my face.

She nodded looking defeated. My heart lifted.

She loved me.

I realized that we had been leaning in to each other. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. No longer wanting to keep my emotions in check.

She sighed and ran her fingers through my hair but not to push me away as I thought but to pull me closer. Her mouth parted and the kiss deepened.

All the emotions I had felt the last day were put into that single action. When she had been human I had always had to control myself. But now she was just as strong as I and there was no control needed. One hand went through her hair while the other traveled down her back. Pulling her closer still.

Then she stiffened as if first realizing what we were doing.

She pulled away.

"I can't do this Edward," she whispered. Obviously wishing she didn't have this much control. She was up in the blink of an eye.

Then she was gone.


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I decided to be nice and give you all the chapters I had written. Now your left on a cliff hanger while I come up with something new. But don't worry true love conquers all (all you have to do now is guess who love Bella more and who Bella will choose).

Carly ;)


	9. Shock Waves

**AN: People if you want more you have to review. I don't care if you're the same person just review and tell me if you hate it. And if you don't even better. Well let's move on to more Edward and Bella drama.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and just so you know I have never, ever owned Twilight (the book in which we all hail). Too bad. **

**Now instead of reading the sequel you have to read my story to find out who Bella chooses. Connor or Edward? Only I know.**

**Chapter 8**

Shock Waves

BPOV

I ran threw the town then back to my house. I sat in the grass in front for hours just staring at it.

_What had I done?_

Kissing Edward had felt so right.

But it was wrong.

I knew that now. He always made my head spin.

_Some things never change._

I knew I had to go in. I couldn't just sit here. Sooner or later my family would have to come out to go to school. And what would they say when they saw me here.

I finally worked up all the courage I had.

And walked into the house.

Belinda and Danny were still upstairs in their room. I could tell by the god awful noises I heard from up there.

I walked up the stairs and into our room.

Laying on the bed was a pink tulip and a note.

I knew Connor had gone hunting.

That was our system. A pink tulip for when he went hunting. And a orange lily for when he went anywhere else.

I cursed when I thought of the way my heart had quickened when I had seen the flower. For a moment I had thought it was a rose.

But if that had been the case it would have been from someone else.

Edward.

I had changed my tastes after him. Roses had made me sad. So I had picked new flowers that had no connection with Edward.

I shook out of my thoughts and picked up the note. In Connor messy handwriting (nothing like Edward's elegant script) it read:

My beautiful Bella,

I went on a hunting trip.

As you can tell by the

tulip. Be back by tomorrow.

Love,

Connor

P.S. Sorry I'm leaving you to

deal with Cullen. But if I

stayed for another day at

that school some kid would

have disappeared. Don't wear

such a good outfit today and don't

worry. Danny will protect you.

I wanted to cry.

If Connor only knew how much I needed to be protected from Edward. How much Edward needed to be protected from me. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, his crooked smile.

Unfortunately not even Danny could protect me from the thoughts going through my own mind.

I sat there thinking about what I was going to do until the alarm for school sounded. Actually making me jump.

I quickly got dressed in something a little less dirty then yesterday.

A white shirt, with pale pink butterflies on the left side; a knee length, wool skirt, that was the same pale pink as the butterflies, for shoes I just threw on some tan flats.

My hair, which was curlier then usual, I left down. Except for some silver hair clips that were encrusted with oink diamonds.

I looked conservatively hot.

When I went to Danny and Belinda's room it took me fifteen minutes to them to come out.

When I finally did I was jealous to observe that they looked refreshed. Even though it wasn't exactly possible because I was a vampire, I felt positively exhausted.

"I can't believe Connor spilt just as your ex boyfriend showed up. Your mad right?" Belinda asked. Eyes wide. She reminded me of a girl I had known in Forks. Jessica. I think her name was.

"No," I answered sighing as we walked down the stairs, "I'd rather he go then kill some poor, innocent student."

"Plus, he'll be back tomorrow. Friday. And then Danny won't have to watch me like a hawk,"I added.

Belinda nodded and was quiet.

We were silent until we reached the Mazda. Then I saw that Danny and Belinda were staring at me with their puppy dog eyes.

I knew what they wanted.

"Do you two want me to drive?" I asked. Knowing the answer.

"Would you?" Belinda asked, unsure.

I sighed, "Sure."

Belinda gave me a quick hug, "Bell your are the absolute best."

Danny gave me the thumbs up sign before being pulled into the car by Belinda's pale hand.

I laughed, looked up into the cloudy sky, and jumped into the drivers seat.

I actually drove the speed limit going to school. It took a whole ten minutes. Something Danny and Belinda thanked me for.

I wish it had taken longer.

As soon as I reached for the door handle it opened for me and I was looking into the smoldering eyes of Edward Cullen.

I stepped out of the car at a normal pace. Bracing myself for his hypnotic voice and whatever he was going to say.

"Bella," he said softly, "we have to talk."

"No Edward we don't," if we talked I knew there would be a repeat of last nights obvious display of attraction and . . . love.

"Bella," he ordered grabbing my arm, "you have to talk to me."

Danny was at my side in half a second, "Bella doesn't have to do anything Bella doesn't want to do," he said. Speaking as if I wasn't there and pulling Edward's hand off of my arm.

Just as quick as Danny. Jasper and Emmet were on either side of Edward, ready for a fight.

If I didn't stop this soon someone was going to get hurt. And I couldn't deal with that. Cullen or otherwise.

"Isn't there supposed to be four?" Emmet whispered, "Where's the one that Bella's with?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and said through clenched teeth, "He's hunting and fine Edward we'll talk but only if the boy's," I said moving my finger from Emmet to Jasper, "promise not to hurt Danny or Belinda."

Jasper scoffed, "as if we would ever harm a woman."

"Promise," I said in my fiercest voice.

"I'm not making any promises," Emmet sneered, cracking his knuckles.

"Nor I," Jasper agreed.

Edward was silent.

Then I'm not talking to anybody. And you all," I said again moving my finger from Emmet to Jasper, "are going to get smashed into some cars." My voice rang clear. I used my power to push Emmet back a few steps. With hardly any effort.

"Bella," hissed Danny, "you are not going to fight my battles for me."

"This is hardly a battle, Danny. They can either promise or they can get slaughtered," I said turning to him.

I whipped my head around back to the Cullen's, "so what's is it going to be?"

"Promise," Jasper whispered.

"Promise," Emmet grumbled.

I turned to Danny, "Danny promise on Belinda's life that you won't lay a hand on any of the Cullen's today," my voice was pleading. I knew just where to push his buttons.

"On her life," Danny murmured.

"Thank you Danny," I said kissing his cheek. I knew Edward's eyebrow would shoot up at that one. Like Danny I knew how to push his buttons.

I turned to Belinda, "Bee?"

"Oh yeah right," said Belinda looking offended.

I laughed and to Alice and Rosalie who had been leaning against the Volvo. Which caused every boy in school to leer.

They too looked offended. "As if," they said in unison.

"I might break a nail," Rosalie added.

Which caused Emmet to snort.

Which caused Rosalie to storm off.

Which caused Emmet to walk after her looking sheepish and calling out, "Rose, Rose wait!"

As soon as Emmet's voice died away I turned to Edward and said in my scary chick voice, " You have five minutes."

"All of you behave," I said pointing a finger at each of the Cullen's and my family.

Then I half power walked, half stalked to the football field.

**Cliff hanger! Want to know what happens next? Well then read my next chapter. It will show some more. Keep reading and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **

**Carly ;)**


	10. Help Me!

1Authors Note

I now have no idea what to do. Should Bella go back to lying Edward or to Connor, the man she can never quite give her whole heart to? You have the power to decide.

Tell me, tell me.

Carly;)


	11. The Talk

1**AN: Before I start I want to thank some of you who reviewed and answer some question or explain some things:**

**Seraphyn- **Alice said "As if" because she knew Rosalie was going to say it. She had a vision of what was going to happen in the parking lot and she just wanted to speed it up so someone didn't get hurt (she knew that if Danny got injured Bella would never forgive Edward).

**Boho Bella- **Random plot twist or awesome idea!

**Villanikkah-** thanks for the compliment

**Golden Eyes Silver Fangs- **I love the attitude too! Thank god someone agrees with me! No more helpless Bella.

**Even if I didn't include your name I love all of my reviewers. And if your reading this and you haven't reviewed then do it now!**

**Disclaimer: Still want to own it but. . . sadly I still don't.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

The Talk

BPOV

I walked at a vampire pace to the football field. I wanted, no I needed to get this over with before Edward and I ended up in the exact same place we had been last night and I didn't know if I could say no this time.

_Do you want to?_

It was the question that had been stuck in my mind since the kiss. Did I want to stop him? Did I want to be with Edward forever? Did I want to kiss him and love him and everything else (if you know what I mean) forever?

Forever.

It is such a small word for such a long time.

How could I ever promise to love Edward for forever if I couldn't trust him? And that was the truth. I loved him more then even I, who felt it first hand, could describe. But I could never fully trust him if we started where we left off. My doubt would always be there in the back of mind. Even if I didn't notice it.

If he went hunting.

Was he coming back?

If Alice forced me to go shopping (we all know it's just a matter of time until Alice decides Bella's closet needs an update).

Would he be there when I arrived home?

I could never really know for sure.

_But is that enough to hold you back?_

Another question. If love, as everyone says it is, is enough to level mountains and conquer castles did it really matter? Would I let mistrust stop me? At the moment I didn't think so.

_And what the hell are you going to do about Connor?_

I didn't know.

Then he was next to me.

And like always my head started to spin. It wasn't fair how much I loved him. How could I be strong and tell him to leave me alone if I couldn't even comprehend how mad I was at him at this very second.

And I was mad.

He was the reason for all my indecision. All my self doubt. All the feelings that I knew I was feeling but didn't want and wanted to feel at the same time.

I was mad at him for making me feel that way. And I was mad at him for making me yet again threaten him and his family. For a long time they had been the closest thing that had felt like a real home to me. And I hated throwing it back in their faces by even thinking of harming them like that.

I whipped my head around, causing my sent to hit him like a brick, glowered and hissed loudly, "Why is it that yet again you have put me in a position of threatening to kill or injure your family so that I don't lose someone I love?"

"You don't love us Bella?" he replied looking murderous. "Because last night I heard and felt something that seemed to say something else."

I jumped of the bleachers and turned to face him and said in a deadly voice, "I don't want to talk about last night."

To my surprise Edward said this with just the amount of venom that I had used, "Well we have to talk about last night because I am sick of not talking about what really matters. You need to tell me how you feel right now. And it better be the truth."

I paced for a few seconds and then turned to Edward, "Edward it doesn't matter how I feel. I can't leave them. There my family. Do you hear me? I finally found one. One that would do anything for me. One that would rather die then lose me. I can't just leave that."

Edward looked as if I had hit him. But again to my surprise he didn't fold, "Just tell me how you really feel Bella."

I finally decided to tell him the truth. It couldn't change anything.

Again I paced for a moment and the turned, "You want to know how I really feel Edward? Well here it is, I love you Edward. Always have and always will. Every time I see you I love you just a little more, even though I never think it's possible. Every time you look at me my heart literally flips. But it doesn't matter. I can't trust you. I don't know if I ever will be able to. Fully anyway. And even though I can never love Connor as much as I love you, I trust him. And I don't know which is more. Trust or love?"

He was silent for what seemed like an eternity then he whispered, "you can trust and love me."

It wasn't that simple. I knew it and he just wouldn't accept it. I didn't know what I was going to do but I couldn't just start where things had left off with me and Edward.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down on the bleachers again trying desperately to think.

_What was I going to do?_

But again to insane surprise Edward started talking again, "Bella I love you. Just as much and probably more then you love me. What I did to you was unforgivable and I was not mad or _surprised_ that you found someone else. Just hurt. And now I have a

chance to prove my trust to you and I'm not going to let that slip away. I'm ready for forever Bella. And this," he put a small box in my lap, "proves it."

I stared for a moment it.

Then I looked down at my lap. Utterly stunned.

Suddenly he was whispering in my ear, "Bella I don't care who you were with or what you've done. I want you now and for all eternity and for that I am completely sincere. I love you Isabella Marie Swan open the box and let your heart not your head decide."

Then he was gone.

And I was alone again.

With my own thoughts.

Not Good.

I rushed back to the car, with the box in my hand, and got in the drivers seat. I took a deep breath.

And opened the box.

He was right.

What I saw changed everything.

**Oh God! This is hard for even me to contain. I know I'm cruel but none of you will guess what's in the box. What's in it alone needs it's own chapter. Sorry! If your mad review and tell me.**


	12. AN: I'm SO SORRY

1**Authors Note**

I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry! I can't update tonight even though I desperately want to. My dad's making me go to his office party and I have yet to finish this chapter!

So I'm going to have to be nice to all the office snobs while under the table I'm scribbling the end of the chapter in my notebook. It will be done by tomorrow night. And then there will be a few more chapters until the finish.

Sorry, Sorry

Carly ;)

P.S. **Hollywood-Violet**- Chocolate Chip


	13. Forever has a nice RING to it

1**Review Now!**

**Disclaimer: Damn! I still don't own it. Even though I am channeling all my psychic energy at Stephenie Meyer to tell everyone that I did in fact write it.**

**The title is pretty self-explanatory! I'm so happy I finally get to tell someone. I didn't even tell my best friend who is dying to know! Hope you love it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Forever Ring

**BPOV **

In the box was a ring. An engagement ring.

It was so beautiful and so perfect I laughed. How freaking insane is that! But it was true.

It was perfect for Edward and I.

The ring had a platinum band that gleamed. Set into the band in the center was a sizeable gold topaz stone that looked so much like Edward's own eyes that when I looked at it the sight alone stopped my heart. On either side of it was a smaller diamond that winked at me. It was like he had bought it as an inside joke just for me.

I still remember the day when Edward had asked me my favorite stone.

"Topaz," I had blurted without thinking. The only thing that was on my mind had been his eyes.

He had remembered.

As I stared at the ring my oversensitive fingers felt an indent on the other side of the ring. I instantly flipped it over.

_Bella, My love, My only, forever _was written in small letters on the other side of the ring. I wanted to cry invisible tears I was so close to the edge of my fighting that it was all I could do to not walk to Edward's first period class and scream yes right then and there.

It was oh so very hard.

_Yes or No?_

_Yes, Yes!_

_Connor, always Connor._

_Oh crap! What the hell am I going to do about this? _

I stared at that ring until I saw Danny and Belinda walking to the car.

Had school ended?

I hadn't even remembered it beginning.

I put the ring in my coat pocket and put on a CD hoping desperately that they hadn't been eavesdropping on mine and Edward's earlier conversation.

"Belly," Belinda shouted running to the car at which I was gracefully stepping out, "what happened? What did he want to talk about? Where have you been? We didn't see you at lunch."

Oh my god! I had been staring at that ring for seven whole hours. It had only felt like seven minutes.

Should I tell them that I hadn't gone to school?

No.

That was a bad idea. What would be my excuse? I couldn't tell them that Edward had proposed! That would not bring out Danny's inner happy side or Belinda's, who could kick ass if she wasn't afraid of getting blood on her new, strappy, and bright pink Jimmy Choo's

"Well. . .I. . .a teacher wanted me to stay during lunch and be tested for advanced classing. Which I totally bombed on purpose. Don't want to draw that much attention to us," I blurted out before I could even think.

Belinda and Danny nodded knowing the feeling. We all had perfect 4.0 GPA's and straight A's everyone though we were geniuses.

_No just forever eighteen._

I whipped my head around at a familiar sent. And I saw the person I least wanted to see at the moment.

Edward Cullen and the family.

In five seconds I had Belinda and Danny in the backseat and I was speeding out of the parking lot.

Leaving the Cullen's and a forlorn looking Edward in my wake.

But not before I heard I heard Alice murmur, "She says yes Edward. Don't worry. Bella says yes."

_Would I prove her right or wrong?_

I remembered saying that I would never bet against Alice. Who was I betting on now? Me. But that wasn't a real relief because god I had absolutely no freaking idea!

"Bella what's the hurry?" Belinda shrieked as I broke about fifteen traffic laws trying to get to the house.

"Oh. . . I know," Belinda said looking hot and sly at the same time. Oh my god! What did she know? What did she know?

"Connor's home today isn't he could it be Bella's a little anxious to see her little lover boy?" Belinda purred in a baby voice.

I let out a sigh of relief, "you caught me," I tried to sound sheepishly sweet.

It so did not sound sheepishly sweet.

She had no idea how much I dreaded seeing Connor at this moment. It would never be the same. He and I could never be as close as we once were. The fact that I was even considering a marriage proposal from Edward showed that him coming here had changed us.

And not for the better either.

Thank god that Danny was now distracting Belinda with other problems such as how his tongue needed to desperately go down her throat.

Or she might have asked what was wrong and if one more person asked me that I might just have to answer with the honest truth.

And that would not end well.

Especially if she told Connor.

When I got to the house I slowly parked and got out of the car. Connor was here. I don't know how I knew it. I just sensed his presence. And it petrified me.

Before Belinda walked to the house into the house I grabbed her arm and asked her to wait a moment.

After Danny walked into the house I asked her the question I had been dying to ask someone the whole day, "Belinda, would you rather trust Danny or love him?"

Belinda looked puzzled for a moment then answered my question with truth ringing in every word, "If you love someone you already trust them because if you didn't you wouldn't have given them with your heart in the first place."

Belinda had no idea how much that answer would affect my life as well as hers and everyone around us. She and I had no idea that this decision could harm or even kill some of the people I loved most.

**I am not saying a word. NOT EVEN A LITTLE ONE! You have no idea how hard it is but I am silent and you all have to deal with it! Oh, and by the way there is a picture of Bella's engagement ring. Email me if you want me to give you the website.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Carly ;)**


	14. Sorry's that bruise

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. But I do own Danny, Connor, and Belinda and unlike Stephenie Myer I will not allow you to use them in other stories ;). Oh and plus one of them is about to go bonkers so you might not want to own them or use them.**

**Website for the ring(it's the third one in the second row):**www. jewelry central. com/ jcs main/** ring**s/ gemstone **ring**s. html **(just get rid of the spaces)**

**Enjoy! (You all are in for quite a surprise) **

**Chapter 11**

Sorry's that bruise

BPOV

I walked into the house and immediately ran up the stairs. Connor to my surprise wasn't there. But he would be there soon and then I knew what I was about to do required me being able to leave right then and there because he was going to be mad. Too bad I didn't find out until later how much that was true.

I knew now what I had to do.

And that was break Connor's heart.

It was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I knew it had to be done. Even if I wasn't saying yes to Edward's marriage proposal, I still had to do it. I couldn't pretend to love him anymore. It had been okay when it was just the two of us but now _he_ was back and I was sick of it. Sick of fighting. . . everything.

I wanted to feel what I felt for Edward without feeling ashamed. I wanted to kiss and love him without thinking of Connor. Without thinking I was betraying him. Now I wouldn't be.

And with that knowledge I felt so. . . free. Free I loved the word

I ran down to the basement and grabbed some of the boxes we kept just incase we needed to make a quick getaway. In other words we kept these boxes incase one of us slipped up and we needed to go before the police started snooping around.

I let out a sigh of relief when I realized Belinda and Danny were upstairs. A trail of clothes led to their bedroom.

I had never been so glad that they were. . . occupied ; ).

I ran back up the stairs and started packing:

Shoes. Clothes. Underwear.

My photo albums in which I kept pictures of my old life, the one that consisted of Edward, Charlie, Rene, the Cullen's and all those annoying school kids like Mike Newton (shudder) and my new life, one that consisted of Belinda, Connor, and Danny.

A locket that Charlie had given me for my eighteenth birthday. When you opened the locket it acted as a key for a diary that I had never used but packed anyway.

I didn't want to pack anything that Connor might want though I desperately wanted to bring my piano along with me, after Edward left I had persuaded (winking) Connor to buy one and had practiced endlessly until each song I knew was perfected.

But I had to bring my books. I couldn't leave them here. They were the only thing that had brought me any kind of amusement for so long that not packing them would have been worse then Connor getting mad at me for taking them.

I finished packing and used my power to lift and carry the boxes outside I set them on the front lawn where Alice and I could easily get them into the Volvo.

I ran back upstairs to see if I had forgotten anything and saw that I had, a book _The Scarlet Letter_ when I picked it up a picture fell out of it. When I saw who it was taken of my eyes brimmed with tears that would never fall. Could never fall.

The picture was of Edward and I.

We were on the hood of my truck. The red framed Edward and I's pale skin perfectly. Making it glow. I was in his lap. His arms were snaked around my waist protectively. I was snuggling even closer into his chest and smiling insanely. Edward's head was rested on mine and I was surprised to see that our smiles matched.

He had been happy too.

Why had I never noticed? I had always been waiting for the other shoe to drop. For him to find someone else that suited him more or in other words was actually pretty (now that I had become a vampire and was beautiful I didn't need to worry). Why had I never noticed that he was just as happy with me as I was with him? When it was written so plainly on his face.

I picked up the picture and put it in my coat pocket next to the ring. I knew that they were both turning me more towards Edward but at the moment I didn't care because I realized I had no where to go.

After I broke Connor's heart where would I go?

Where would I live?

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought about it. And then I got an idea. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number I had so often called in my past.

A male voice answered, "Hello?"

"Jasper?" I was surprised. Why would he be answering Alice's (no not Edward sorry to disappoint) cell phone?

"Who is this?" Jasper asked as if trying to use his power over the phone.

"Jasper let me speak to Alice," there was silence then muffled speaking that even my vampire ears could not make out and then I heard Alice's musical voice.

"Bella!" how did she know it was me? Jasper sure hadn't figured it out. Then I remembered that Alice was psychic.

"Alice I need you to come pick me up. And if you value our friendship you will not tell Edward or anyone that would tell Edward."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. That's all you and Connor should need. Oh by the way he's coming in three. Two. One." the line went dead as I heard Connor walk in the front door.

I ran down stairs to meet him and was greeted by the question, "Bella what are all those boxes doing there?"

"Um. . . Connor there is something I need to tell you." I wanted this to go smoothly. I didn't want to hurt him more then I already had. But then another part of me wanted to run away and not explain, just leave.

"Bella just tell me who the boxes belong to," he said in a voice that was menacingly calm. It scared me. It told me he already knew who the boxes belonged to.

"Connor there mine," I said.

His face got very close to mine and he menacingly asked, "And why my dear Bella would you need boxes. Did something happen that I should know about?"

"I'm leaving," I murmured. I hoped he hadn't heard it but knew he had. I then prepared fo yelling or walking away. But nothing could have ever prepared me for what Connor did next.

One moment I was standing and then the next moment I was sprawled out on the ground and my head was throbbing.

He had hit me **(keep reading I'll explain)**.

Connor, the man who had never even raised his voice to me had just sent me sprawling on my back. And then I saw that he was winding up for another one.

Before he could even come close I used my power to stop him. I created a wall of energy between him and myself.

I felt mycheek and could already see that there was going to be a bruise there. It would be healed by tomorrow but until then I would have to explain it to the whole Cullen family and Edward.

"Connor what the hell!" I screamed standing up and dusting my self off.

I heard a car horn honk and knew that it was Alice.

Why hadn't she seen this?

Why hadn't she warned me of what Connor was going to do?

I turned to leave without giving time for Connor to answer my question. I was in shock. I couldn't believe what had happened and wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

As I walked out the door Connor said in a low hiss, "You can leave now Bella. But I will be back. If I can't have you no one will. Especially that Cullen. You will regret this. And so will your new boyfriend. One of us will die before this is over. And we both know it won't be me. Remember my little power Bella. The reason you beautiful skin is now a little moreblue and black."

I sure as hellremembered now.

Connor never talked about his power. Danny and Belinda didn't even know about it. They thought he was as ungifted as them. But Connor, when he wanted to could have the firepower of four vampires. He almost never used it because of the side affect. But then I felt the bruise on mycheek and knew that this wasn't over.

It wasn't even close.

I ran out of the house and saw that Alice had the trunk and backseat doors oped. I used my power and in seconds all the boxes were in put neatly into the places that fit.

Alice who had been studying a fashion magazine looked up and gasped when she saw my cheek.

"Bella," she said touching my wound gently, "who did this to you?"

"Connor," I wanted to sob but it came out as a bitter voice.

"What?" Alice growled fiercely, "that was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to harm you. He was supposed to leave until you left."

"Well he didn't and unless we want a repeat of the situation we should leave. Now," I shut the doors with my mind.

"Oh please your little ex does not scare me," Alice let out a fierce growl and then added, "I can take him."

"Not if he uses his power," I said. If Alice went into that house I knew she would not come back and I was not going to lose her.

"What power?" Alice like everyone else thought Connor was powerless.

"He has multiplied strength. It would be like having Emmet times two or maybe two and a half, he doesn't like to use it because it also amplifies whatever emotion he's feeling at the time and then the feeling doesn't go away for days or even weeks. It consumes him," Alice looked skeptical, "Think about it Alice how else could he bruise my skin? He didn't use it with his fight with Edward because he didn't want to risk it. He didn't want his feeling to consume him. But now that he has used his power when he was enraged, it will stay with him for days or even weeks And that rage is directed at me and Edward and anyone else that gets in the way."

Alice looked stunned. But then a moment later she was in the Volvo and was revving the engine.

I jumped into the car and tried not to think about how many lives I had just endangered by following my heart back to my trueangel

**READ THIS: I'm sorry everyone for making Connor turn into such a jerk. But know Connor fans that most of it's not him. His power has consumed him and now there's nothing he can do. He would never, were he in his right mind, harm Bella but he's not and now Edward and Bella are in for a rough road.**


	15. Homecoming

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Unfortunately the psychic energy I have been pointing at Stephenie Meyer did not work. And she has yet to sign the book over to me! Damn! **

I'm sorry once again everyone for making Connor turn into such a jerk. But know Connor fans that most of it's not him. I mean he's mad at Bella for leaving but he would never ever hurt her if he could help it. He can't do anything about it.

Enjoy! 

Chapter 12

Homecoming

BPOV

Alice drove at an almost normal speed going to the Cullen house the speedometer never went above ninety and that's saying something for Alice, who's motto is if it's not one hundred and fifty miles per hour it's not driving. We were both dreading getting there. We both knew that once Edward, Emmet, and Jasper saw my bruise it was going to be hard to get them not to go after Connor, horrible power or not.

"Bella, this is not going to be easy," Alice rubbed her temples even though it's impossible for vampires to get headaches, "you may have to use your powers on the boys to restrain them from going after Connor." she said Connor like it was a swear. Like if the boys went after Connor she would be carrying the gasoline and the giant match.

I muffled a chuckle with a cough even though it is **also** impossible for vampires to get colds or the flu or anything remotely germ like.

We pulled up to the Cullen house and I gasped.

It was beautiful. It was a huge cabin but instead of being brown as I'm sure was the natural color of the logs they were a whitewashed white and I knew that, that was all Esme's doing, she absolutely despised anything that was dark and unhappy. The cabin was at least three stories high. It had a little pond in the front with lawn chairs the same color as the house spread out around it. There was even a hammock. It was even more beautiful then the Cullen house in Forks. And like the house in Forks it was completely surrounded by woods.

"Yeah I like it too," Alice said when she noticed my staring and Then started to open the door to get a box. Within seconds I had every box suspended in air and was moving towards the house.

She shook her head, "I'm never going to get used to that."

I smiled and shrugged, "I know! Isn't it cool," I beamed down at her.

She gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "Bella it's so nice to have you back around. I mean it's not that I don't like Rosalie, she's my sister after all, it's just that I missed you and I had no one to dress up." she smiled and I looked down at her horrified.

"Oh Bella as soon as this is over we are doing something with that hair. It would look so much better up. And I think your wardrobe is severely lacking in the fundamentals. I mean skirts are nice and all but there are jeans and capris and dresses and shorts. Oh! I saw these adorable short shorts at the mall last week that would drive Edward completely mad." Alice lost it in uncontrollable laughter as she saw me groan. Immediately I was calculating my chances of outrunning Alice and Rosalie, who would no doubt want to came along. And then getting Edward to stand by me on the whole I-can-dress-myself thing, especially when he read Alice's mind and found out about the short shorts. I decided I wouldn't bring it up to Edward, once he found out about the shorts he would probably give Alice money for gas. I shuddered. Then there would be no escape.

Alice then turned serious, "Bella remember tell them what happened and then be ready to use your power. They won't like it but it's for there own good. We have to wait for him to come to us. We don't know what he might do. Hell his power could have died down already and he might be coming over to apologize." Alice tried to look hopeful.

I shook my head, "Alice you and I both know that won't happen for at least a week. And I'm not even psychic."

Alice gave me a defeated look and walked toward the house.

I followed behind. When Alice got to the front door she stopped. I knew she wanted me to go first. So she wouldn't have to explain to Edward why she had randomly brought me home. And why I had a big red mark on my cheek, though it was already starting to heal. I set the boxes down on the porch.

I took a deep breath.

And walked in the house.

I was immediately hit with a wave of music. It was piano so I knew it was Edward. His back was to me as he concentrated on the keys. There was no one else down stairs so I just concentrated on the music. It took me a moment to recognize the song.

It was my lullaby.

"Alice is that you? Where did you go anyway? Jasper said he heard a girl's voice she asked for you and then you shooed him away. Then you left. Who's the girl," Edward asked. The music didn't show he had said a thing. The notes still came out like they had been recorded.  
"She came to get me," I said in my now alluring voice. It was a voice that would make any guy want to get my phone number. Sometimes being a vampire has it's perks. The voice thing was especially satisfying considering in my human years I hadn't been that appealing to the male eyes, except to Edward who mostly liked the smell of my blood. Now I could get almost any one of the male population to jump off a cliff just by using my damsel in distress voice, batting my impossibly long eyelashes at him, and licking my full, cherry red lips. Sometimes being an impossibly gorgeous vampire has impossibly gorgeous benefits. Well you know except for the whole drinking blood thing. That is sometimes an inconvenience.

Edward's head whipped around and for a moment he just stared at me. Then he noticed my cheek and in a moment he was at my side. His hands felt cold as he touched my wound.

That was still swelling, I might add.

I involuntarily winced. Pain was a new experience to me. As a vampire all my senses had been intensified, except pain. That had been lessened. But Connor's power made my wound feel like a human wound. And I had forgotten how much human wounds had hurt.

"Bella what happened? Who did this to you?" he sounded scared and angry at the same time. It was all I could do not to collapse in his arms. But I knew I couldn't I still had a lot of explaining to do. And it was not going to be fun.

Thankfully Alice answered for me because at the moment just having Edward by my side was making my head spin, "Bella's ex boyfriend, Connor, has a little power that Bella forgot to mention. A little power that he just unleashed on our little Bella."

Edward looked murderous, "He. Did. What?" Edward boomed. He said these words as if it was all he could to not run over to Connor's home and rip him limb from limb. The volume of his words made me wince, and not out of pain.

In seconds the whole family was down the stairs.

"Bella what happened to you?" Carlisle was at my side in a moment and was checking my face.

"Apparently Bella's boyfriend doesn't like it when she shows that she, as all American citizens, has free will," Edward hissed still looking like he wanted to kill the next thing that moved.

"He hit you?" Emmet and Jasper asked at the same time, like Edward they sounded murderous. They all had been spending way to much time together. Any two boys who are thinking the same thing at the same time are either gay (no offense to any gay guy whose reading this) or way to close. And since those two had Alice and Rosalie who were both more beautiful then sin I was betting on way to close.

Rosalie looked skeptical she was next to Emmet trying to calm him down by massaging his neck, "I've seen that guy. You have to be pretty powerful to bruise a vampire. And that guy didn't even come close to hurting Edward in that fight they got into. I know Bella's a girl and that she was way fragile when she was a human but she's still a vampire and she doesn't look to be fragile anymore."

"It's his power," Alice mumbled. Jasper was now standing next to her. His arm around her shoulder. As if he thought along with me Alice had been injured.

The whole family except Edward looked shocked I explained again, "He has the power of a vampire times four. He can use this power at any time but there is a side affect. What ever emotion he is feeling at the time will also be multiplied four times and won't go away for at least a week. It consumes him until he can't think about anything at the moment I think he was feeling rage," I touched my cheek gingerly. But still winced. It really hurt! Unfortunately that only seemed to anger Edward more.

"I'm going to kill him," Edward kept muttering under his breath. He had once been standing in front of me but now he was next to me and had his arm around my waist. As if daring anyone to come near me. He didn't seem to care if I wanted him there or not. I was going to be protected whether I like it or not. But the truth was I actually liked that he was trying to protect me, that he was close to me. It felt right. Like his body and mine fit perfectly together. Like two puzzle pieces. One that was lost and just now found.

I shook my head, "You can't take him alone Edward. As much as I know you believe that you can, you can't. As much as I know you want to you just can't. He's way too-" I was about to say powerful when Emmet interrupted.

"He won't be alone," Emmet hissed. Jasper nodded his agreement. Alice and Rosalie were standing next to them looking utterly lost. I wanted to scream and try to shake some sense into them. Didn't they realize that their husbands were going to die? Didn't they realize that if they fought they would die?

Apparently not

"You can't," I begged. Knowing I was fighting a losing battle. They were going to go and fight a vampire that would kill them. And then I would be left alone.

Again.

Well this was shaping out to be a lovely fun filled day.

First I get proposed to by my ex boyfriend who I still love. Then I break up with my current boyfriend who takes a swing at me. I get a bruise on the side of my face that really, **really** hurts. And now the ex boyfriend who I still love and might marry is going to go get himself killed along with his two brothers. And the person who's doing the killing? None other then the ex boyfriend who gave me the bruise. God all I need now is Alice to take me shopping at Victoria's Secret and this day would be totally perfect (just so you know all that was sarcasm. It has obviously not been a lovely day).  
Suddenly Carlisle voice boomed out as he was poking and prodding my cheek, "None of you are going anywhere. As Bella said these emotions usually where off. And then he will be brought to his senses. If he doesn't attack us we won't attack him. And that is the final ruling."

I smiled at Carlisle and murmured, "Thank you." Edward looked like he was going to fight Carlisle's ruling until I flashed him a look that would melt steel and gave a little growl. He looked at me surprised. I gave him a toothy grin and made my eyes smolder. It was enough to make any man, even Edward, melt.

He looked dazed for a moment which made my smile grow bigger and my eyes intensify. Which only made him look more lost. I was now beaming, "I can play the game now too, Edward." He looked lost for a second. Then his smile matched mine. He was obviously happy that I would be playing games with him.

Edward and I had been in our own little world staring into each others eyes so I was startled when Carlisle patted my shoulder, "No problem my dear. This should be gone by tomorrow," he pointed to my bruise knowing better then to touch it, "Thanks to your vampire defense mechanism. If you were human your neck would have snapped under the force," that brought a growl from Edward and all of my self-appointed body guards, "put some ice on it. That should stop the swelling."

"Do you even have ice?" I asked. That brought some raised eyebrows. And some questioning glances to Esme, the on who did the shopping.

"Do we have any my darling?" Carlisle asked Esme.

"I could scrounge some up," Esme said. Smiling at the thought of helping. She headed off towards the kitchen.

The rest of the group had broken up. Alice, Edward, and Carlisle were all that remained. I now had to bring up my real reason for coming here, "Carlisle I had originally come here to ask if-," Carlisle raised a hand to interrupt.

"Alice already told me. Stay as long as you want."

Edward's eyebrow went up, "Your staying here?"

I ignored him. I gave Carlisle a big hug, whispered a quick but sincere thank you, smiled and winked happily at Edward, and headed off to the kitchen. Alice followed me chuckling at the daze I had left Edward in. I knew Edward would follow as soon as he was able to walk again.

"Don't forget to breathe hon," I said as I walked, by that time I was halfway to the kitchen. I knew that my hips were swaying as I walked. I also knew that, that made it even more distracting considering my back side was now all the more appealing.

I had just made it to the kitchen when I heard Carlisle pat Edward on the shoulder and say in a fatherly tone, "Sorry son it never gets any better. You love her with all your heart and therefore she will always leave with your moth hanging open and she will always shock and amaze you with the new levels of beauty she can achieve. And you have no choice but to follow her around like the hopelessly in love fool you are. Because why would you want to waste a minute staring into space? That's a minute you could be standing next to her seeing her smile with joy, making her laugh, protecting from all that scares her. And why my dear, would you want to miss that?"

That made me smile and when I walked into the kitchen I saw Esme smiling and I knew she had heard it as well.

Esme then ordered me to lie on the counter top. My feet were off the edge but it seemed to satisfy her.

She gently set the bag full of ice on top of my cheek and I was immediately aware that despite my being a vampire it still felt quite cold.

I gasped.

I heard a musical laugh and was also immediately aware of the fact that Esme and Alice had left Edward and I in the kitchen.

Alone.

I sat Indian style on the counter top. I held the ice to my face and murmured, "I feel human again. I forgot how annoying being breakable was. It's a real drag. Especially when I have an overprotective man by my side. By the way the growling is really starting to get on my nerves. We are not dogs Edward. No making noises that a human wouldn't make." I sad pointing a pale finger at him and smiling. He knew I was joking but before I realized it that mischievous grin was spread on his face.

"You haven't heard anything yet," he said I gasped figuring out what he was going to do seconds before he did it. Instantly I dropped the ice and covered my hands with my ears. Just after that Edward let out a growl that would have made even Emmet and the Huns quake with fear.

"You are a terrifying monster," I said pretend quaking, "I am _so_ sorry I doubted you my fierce, fierce protector." I then put the back of my hand to my forehead trying my best to look like damsel in distress. I knew that now that I was a vampire it would be very hard to make myself look like that. The arch in my now cat like eyebrows told a different story.

I was strong and I knew it.  
Another laugh.

I forgot how lovely it felt to amuse him. Once you did it was all you wanted to do. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I forgot how much I loved this just being with him made me want to stay forever looking into his eyes. Edward moved forward and I knew he was going to kiss me. I didn't know if I would let him. I didn't know if I would push him away like last time. I didn't know if it was to soon or not. At the moment I just didn't know.

Then Alice was at the door, "Hey Edward I know I'm going to pay for this later but may I borrow Bella for a moment?" Edward looked like he was about to say no so I jumped of the counter top, kissed him on the cheek, and walked over to Alice.

"Of course you may," I said linking my arms with hers. I shot a look back at Edward who was looking at me. I turned around and did a little two fingered wave. I knew he wouldn't wait long so I hoped Alice would hurry.

Alice led me upstairs to her room. As soon as we got there I knew what she wanted. There was already an outfit laid out. A spaghetti strap, pale blue dress, with tiny dark blue flowers all over it, the end would fall just above my knees. There were hairclips and blue flowers lying next to it. Along with some dark blue sandals.

As soon as I saw this I tried to turn around and walk back downstairs. But Alice grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into the room.

"Bella it won't take that long and you need to change. It's nearly dark and that outfit has some spots on it." I looked down to try and find the said "spots" but my glowing white shirt was as clean as ever.

I tried to tell Alice this but she wouldn't hear a word of it. She soon had me stripping down to my underwear, which she reviewed (my braw was to small and my panties to big). Then she brought out a lacy black thong and a matching strapless bra.

"Alice there is no freaking way!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"Bella don't be difficult," she said trying to be fierce and serious. But Alice was Alice and even her serious voice sounded musical and happy, in the old days every day it had become clearer and clearer as to why Jasper loved her so much. It wasn't just that she was breath takingly beautiful. Alice could make walking on needles seem fun, she lit up every room she walked into, she was beautifully unique and that is what made her so perfectly Alice. But at the moment perfectly Alice was on my list of people who I so wanted to kill.

"Alice if you even try to get near me with those dental floss panties I will personally make you pay for the rest of your life," I was still screeching. There was no way she was ever going to get near me with a _thong_. I would so rather die.  
"Bella the first time my family saw you again you were wearing a black mini skirt that would have made a _hooker_ blush and a shirt that barely covered your breasts and your going to tell me that your embarrassed to wear a thong," Alice voice was basically laughing now. She knew she was pushing my buttons. When I had become a vampire I had also become very daring. If anyone dared me to try anything or told me I couldn't do anything. I would be doing whatever it was in a heartbeat.

"Alice," I growled.

She stood there with one eyebrow raised at me as if saying are you really going to back down from a girl that doesn't even come up to your shoulder?

I let out a sigh of defeat and placed out my hand. Alice squealed and laid the undergarments in my hand and then daintily covered her eyes and turned to the wall. I changed into them quickly and when Alice surveyed me again I made sure she didn't even get a glimpse of my back side.

"Prude," she hissed at me.

"Devil," I hissed back. Which only made her laugh

She then had me change into the outfit she had put together. I had to say it fit perfectly, it showed my now luscious curves and it looked great with my longish chocolate brown hair.

But Alice was not done. She soon had me sitting in her huge bathroom. That was  
probably twice the size of my bedroom in Forks. She curled my hair and then pulled it back in hair clips. Only leaving two ringlets to frame my face.

As she was doing this I finally asked the question that had been on my mind since I had arrived at the Cullen's house. I had just been to embarrassed to ask, "Um. . .Alice. . .has Edward ever. . .is he. . .has he. . .is Edward still a virgin?" I finally choked out it was a really embarrassing question to ask but I really wanted to know.

I was not.

I hadn't been one since I was changed. And that was nine years ago. I mean I loved Edward with all my heart, but at the time I loved Connor as well and I was furious with Edward. But now I was wishing I had waited. Because the whole admitting to him that I wasn't and that I had was not going to be a fun chat.

Alice seemed stunned for a moment but then nodded, "Yeah, Bella he is." Alice never used slang. Yeah's and Yo's were beneath her! Which meant that this was a serious conversation I held my unneeded breath as she continued, "But I have it on pretty high authority that you are not. And I also have it on pretty high authority that he knows that your not and that he accepts it."  
I smiled up at her from my chair, "Thank you Alice."

I was about to forgive her for the whole thong and ambush makeover thing when she pulled out the makeup.

"Alice," I whined, "I'm a vampire now. I don't need makeup."  
Alice looked at me like I couldn't have been more wrong, "this is not makeup it's cover-up. For that nasty bruise on your face. Although it already looks better." She than smoothed some of the skin colored liquid on my face.

Even though I looked hot with the bruise and the outfit. When Alice got rid of it and you added the outfit and the hair. I had to admit I looked stunning.

"Perfect," Alice screeched. Clapping her hands. I looked at the clock expecting hours to have gone by but my mouth dropped open when I saw that only fifteen minutes had gone by.

Alice seemed to notice my shock and said, "it's so much easier now that I don't have to control myself from killing you every time the wind ruffles your hair. And I don't have to control my every move out of fear of snapping your neck when I was really trying to brush your hair."

I then looked at the door. I was anxious to get back to Edward. Alice noticed that too and sighed, "Go. Get back to Edward. Jasper is itching to get back in here anyway. Which means I have to change as well," she winked at me and I shuddered. Alice and Jasper having . . .well you know, was not anything I wanted to hear about or have Alice make comments about.

Despite the gross visual that had just popped into my head I smiled, hugged her and then ran out the door, "Edward's room is at the end of the hall," she yelled as I ran out of the room.

I walked down the hallway and stood outside his room for what seemed like an hour even though I knew it was only ten minutes. I finally talked myself into going in.

It was fantastic. The carpeting was cream colored and there was a huge bed with chocolate brown blankets and so many pillows I couldn't even count them. The sheets and blankets and pillows were the same color as my eyes once were, the exact brown shade. It took my breath away.

There was a wall completely covered with CD's. They were shelved neatly in rows. There was a huge sound system that I could tell he almost always had on. Mostly I could tell from the piles of CD's that were around it.

Edward however was no where to be found. So I decided to snoop or as Rene put it push the limits of exploring. There was one wall that really got my attention. The wall was completely covered with photos. Most of them were in black and white. I assumed that they were mostly of the Cullen's but when I got closer I saw that I was wrong.  
They were all of me.

Every one of them had me in it. I think he had even broken into my house in Forks, taken my class photos, and made copies, because I found them on the wall. There were ones of me and Alice shopping. Me and Edward going to the prom. Us dancing with my cast him basically half dragging me. There was a picture of me sleeping hair in my face, eyes closed, arm above my head Edward lying next to me eyes closed and smiling like a maniac just wanting to be close to me. There was a picture of me getting the silver Volvo and just before I hopped in I looked back and waved at the camera, beaming. There was even a picture of Edward and I at the meadow we were sitting on a blanket I was basically in his lap and he was talking into my ear and I was throwing my head back and laughing. The last picture was the one I had found earlier in my book. Of Edward and I on top of my truck. The one where we looked so happy

While I was looking at the pictures I had felt him come in to watch me look. I threw a look back at him and hissed playfully, "You are such a stalker!"

He smiled back at me, "Most of those were taken by Alice. You remember when she was in that photo taking phase," I remembered she was constantly in my face taking pictures. She had almost blinded me with that flash.

I snorted.

"I have this one," I said softly, touching the one of us on the truck. It was in black and white but it didn't change anything. My smile was still genuinely happy and so was his.

I turned to Edward. Showing him Alice's full makeover. His mouth basically dropped open. I guess Alice had done a good job.

"She couldn't even wait like five minutes to give me a makeover. I am never going to be able to dress myself again,"I started to walk towards the couch that I had noticed in the corner (it was the same color as the bed) and for the first time in my life as a vampire-

I tripped.

That was severely unexpected. When I had been transformed I had, had instant grace. There was not one time where my footing faltered. Where I found my feet flying out from under me. It had startled even me. Really walking was knew to me.

I felt myself hurtling towards the ground. I prepared myself for the impact. In milliseconds I had my arms up prepared to break my fall. But then suddenly I wasn't falling anymore. Instead I was wrapped up in a pair of cold as steel arms.

But they weren't steel anymore. He was clearly stronger but. . . I was way closer to his strength then I had been when I was human. It was nice to feel like an equal instead of a weakling around him.

I felt his lips on me ear, "Does this happen often," then to my great disdain I found that he was chuckling! Chuckling! I had spazed out right in front of him and almost fell on the floor despite my being a vampire.

This was not a laughing matter!

I pushed away and turned to face him, "No it does not happen often! I'm a freaking vampire. This is the first time I've fallen in nine years. You Edward Cullen are a bad influence," I said this in a half shrieking half calm voice and by the end of my rant I had my arms crossed around my chest and was fake pouting.

"Bella," he said in a indignant voice. He was probably astonished that I had yelled at him. Well he better get used to it! I wasn't that girl that he could just boss around. This was the new me. I was still Bella. But with an attitude. And if Edward couldn't except that then that was that no more tears it was just. . .over.

But that would never happen Edward would never leave me. Not again. And that was that.

I decided to cave on this argument. And instead of yelling or spouting out a sarcastic remark as I would usually do in my arguments with Connor I just flopped down on Edward's soft looking bed.

I didn't even realize I had done it for a moment. It had just felt so normal that I had done it. Now I was regretting it. Was it okay that I had done it?

Then I felt him lie on the bed his waist right near the top of my head. I let out a sigh of relief. I turned myself around and laid right next to him. My head right next to his. He put his arm around me, pulling me closer. I sighed and nuzzled my head right in his neck. I wasn't going to fight the feelings anymore. It was over. He had won. And I was so happy it wasn't even describable. I took a deep, unneeded breath. His smell was so familiar yet so intoxicating. I had forgotten how much I loved it.

"Am I still on thin ice?" he asked in a musical voice. He knew he had won. It was in his voice. I would not have been lying in his arms if I was still mad. That was on thing you could count on.

"No," I sighed into his neck. It felt so natural to be lying here with Edward. At this exact moment I was exactly where I wanted to be.

I raised my eyes up. Afraid to move and saw that he had his chin on top of my head. He was smiling. His nose was almost in my hair smelling my freesia like scent. Nearly all the clips that Alice had put in my hair had fallen out. So my long hair was now cascading all over the place. It's chocolate brown color mixing in with the beds own chocolate brown color. Until I didn't know what was my hair and what was a pillow or a blanket.  
We stayed like that for hours. Just being with each other was enough. Neither of us wanted it to end. I could have stayed like that forever. Or at least until the weekend ended. Letting the realities of the world pass me by and just lying there with Edward. The sun was just starting to come out when Edward moved it so that I was looking up at him.

His face inches from my own. My mind spun. I had forgotten how annoying it was to have him around too. "Bella did you open the box?"

I nodded. I had, had the ring in my hand the whole time. I put it between my thumb and my index finger and put it between mine and Edward's face. The diamonds and the honey colored topaz glittered in the few rays of sun that were shining in threw the close curtains.

"It's beautiful," I murmured into his neck. It was. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. And the promise it held. To be with Edward made me happy. Just unadulterated happiness.

"I love that you love it," he murmured into my hair. It tickled so I squirmed and giggled which made him tickle me more. Which made me squeal with laughter and that made my dimples appear. Which made him tickle me even more. Until the breaths I didn't need became short and quick. I was laughing so hard I could barely get out, "Edward stop it right now," I screeched. I tried to swat his hands out of the way but he was to strong. He finally seemed satisfied and he stopped.

"Still ticklish I see," he murmured into my hair. Again we were back to our previous positions.

"So have you given any thought to your answer?" he then added. Getting back to our previous conversation. Much to my displeasure.

My head spun as I tried to say what I felt. All the thoughts that had crossed my mind during the last few days started to surface. 

Did I love him? I already knew the answer to that one. More then anything in the whole entire world. I would die for him and he would die for me and I knew it.

_Did I trust him?_ The answer was mostly yes. Almost all yes. There would always be the little dark place in my mind. But it didn't matter. I loved to much to care. If he left after ten years. Those ten years would be the best ten years of my life.  
A coy smile spread across my lips as I finally knew the answer, "if I survive this I will finally be able tell you the truthful answer. But until Connor is back to normal I will be totally content with just this," then as I longed to do for so long, I lifted my head up wrapped my arms around his neck and met his lips with my own.

"It is not a question of if my darling if I have anything to say about it," Edward murmured after we came up for the air which we didn't need.

I smiled as he pulled me to him once again.  
We had only been kissing for a moment when suddenly there was a thud as the Cullen's front door was knocked off it's hinges. 

So how did you like it? This is the longest chapter I have ever done. 13 freaking pages! And I really love it. It was mostly fluff but who cares it was nice to see Bella back with the Cullen's. All of you who are reading this better be reviewing as well. I am not updating until I have at least ten reviews.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Carly ;)


	16. SORRY not an update read anyway

1**Authors Note**

Hi guys (even though I know most of you are girls)! It's my thirteenth birthday! So I can't update since my friends all pitched in and got me tickets to Wicked! So I get to go see it! I will be thinking of you all the whole time! I will also be thinking of Bella, Edward, Connor, Belinda, Danny, and all the rest of the Cullen's.

By the way, most of you who think that Bella and Edward are perfectly fine are one hundred percent WRONG! There is still a HUGE problem that they are going to face. It might even be in the next chapter!

Review,

Carly ;)


	17. Don't Hold Me Back

1**Disclaimer: Okay Stephenie Meyer is everyone's idol and why would I want to steal her book. Well because it's the best book in history (or one of them)! But unfortunately I don't own it.**

**I left you on a cliffhanger. I think we all think we** **know who was coming through that door. Except you don't. Keep reading to find out who's really at the door. And guys thanks for reviewing so fast. I mean I went out for an hour and then later I checked my inbox and it was packed with reviews. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you all for wishing me a happy birthday. Wicked totally rocked! **

**Seraphyn-Long chapters ARE hard. I don't know how you do it all the time. But your story ROCKS! I read every chapter sometime multiple times. And you were totally right to change Edward.**

**Chapter 13**

Don't Hold Me Back

BPOV

Edward and I stiffened as we were kissing. I'm embarrassed to say that even though I feared that it was Connor my tongue which was currently in his mouth did not move. But hey neither did his. Then we separated.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds. As stiff as statues, literally. Willing it to have been a hallucination. Willing it to have just been Emmet, who still doesn't quite yet grasp his own strength.

Then we heard a crash and a scream. I knew that Emmet and Jasper had not waited, they had run downstairs. Thinking they were protecting the family. Protecting me.

But that scream. It wasn't male. Connor would never scream like that. And Jasper and Emmet would never scream with Alice and Rosalie within ear shot. And I also knew that Emmet and Jasper would never let Rosalie and Alice come downstairs if there was going to be a fight. Especially if they might not be able to protect them.

Then I realized who that scream belonged to.

Belinda

"Oh my god Bee!" I screeched and before Edward could protest I had sprinted out of the bed and down the stairs. Arriving presently in the living room. I was out of breath. That had been the fastest I had ever run.

The scene that was unfolding in the living room was something that, if I had been human, would have brought bile to my throat.

Emmet and Jasper were attacking Danny. They had him pinned to the ground. Two pieces of a coffee table were on either sides of. Had they smashed him through a coffee table? Belinda was rubbing her head on the other side of the room. She most have tried to protect Danny and ended up getting hurt herself. Danny was doing his best to fight back but Emmet and Jasper outnumbered and out powered him.

She noticed me, "Bella make them stop. Please make them stop. We weren't here to hurt them. They'll kill him!" she screamed. She was dry sobbing. For once in her life Belinda was not completely composed. She was as beautiful as ever but completely disheveled. Her platinum hair was in her face. Her pale face was streaked with blood. Her's or someone else's? Well I already knew it was someone else's. It was blood that someone in this room had ingested on their latest hunting trip. But when vampires loose their blood they become ravenous and will drink from the next thing that moves. I could already tell that this was going to happen here. What I didn't know was if the latest feed was going to be human or animal

But what I did know was that this was going to stop. I didn't care anymore. The Cullen's were my old family. But Belinda and Danny had been there for me when I needed a new family and I would kill to protect them. Even if it meant injuring one of the Cullen's

I started to walk towards Danny, Jasper, and Emmet. I was prepared to use my powers to make them stop. I didn't care what happened. No one was going to kill Danny. Then I felt Edward's steel arms wrap around me, except they weren't as strong as steel anymore, they were normal arms.

I continued to try to walk. Thinking he would let me go. But his grip did not loosen instead it tightened, almost hurting me. Was he trying to stop me? Right now that was not a good idea. But something in his grip made me uneasy. It had been like this so many times when I was human. He had insisted on knowing what was best for me. Then he left and I got to decide for myself. And I wasn't about to roll over and play dead just because he was back.

"Bella just come upstairs. It will be over soon," he whispered into my ear. Was he suggesting what I think he was suggesting? Let them kill Danny. That was not even close to an option for me.

I felt my eyes go coal black and my body tighten into fighting position, "Edward if you do not let go of me I will have to remove myself from you," I said calmly. As if this was just an every day discussion. My appearance showed different. I would carry out my threat.

"Bella," whispered Edward. Shocked at what I was saying.

"Linda," I heard Danny scream. I knew he was talking about Belinda. I also knew that if I didn't make them stop soon Danny wouldn't be saying anything.

"I'm sorry Edward. But he's not going to die. He's not the enemy." I murmured. And then sent a burst of power towards his body. It knocked him on the floor. It didn't hurt him. It just released me and gave me enough time to get to Danny.

"Stop," I said in my deadly calm voice to Jasper and Emmet. They looked at me for a moment andthen continued pummeling Danny.

"Jasper read my emotions right now," I ordered in my calm voice, "I will hurt you if necessary," again I said this in my deadly calm voice.

Jasper looked up for a moment and then complied. His eyes glazed over for a moment. When he pulled back. He gasped. I heard Edward gasp behind me as well. I knew that he had read Jasper's mind. And that they had both gotten the idea of how mad I truly was.

Jasper tried to pull Emmet away. But he wouldn't listen. So I sent him a burst of power as well. Sending him sprawling until he hit the wall with a thud. I knew it would barely phase him.

As I kneeled down at Danny's side I felt Belinda next to me, she was still dry sobbing. And Danny was unconscious. Which was not a good sign

"Alice," I screeched at the top of my lungs. My sorrowful voice was like a song. I was surprised by how beautiful it sounded.

Belinda pushed Danny's brown hair out of his face. She laid her beautiful face on his chest listening to his unneeded breath. Which was labored.

"Alice," I screamed again in my songlike sorrowful voice. She was at my side in a second. Looking into my sad eyes and then looking at Danny's closed ones.

"Bella," she murmured, "what happened?" then she caught sight of Emmet who was still up against the side of the wall but unlike Danny was conscious. "What did you do," she said in scared voice.

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter Alice. We need to get him to the woods. Now." Alice looked puzzled. As if I had just told her that flour sacks were the latest fashion trend.

"Alice," I said pleadingly, "Just. Help. Me."

It didn't take very long for Alice to get the message. She grabbed one of Danny's arms and I grabbed it's counter part. Belinda had already understood what I meant to do and had rushed out the door.

We had done this once before. In that case it had been Connor. He and Danny had been wrestling. But their competitive spirits had gotten in the way, as they usually did. Danny had somehow managed to get Connor's head through the wall. When we finally got his head out of the wall his neck was bleeding profusely. We had taken him out to the woods. I had been so scared that he was going to die that I had grabbed an animal, broken it's neck for him, and let him drink. We repeated this five more times. Before we saw the rip in Connor's neck heal. Somehow instantly getting blood into a vampires system after they had been attacked sped up their healing process.

Before Alice and I got out of the door I flipped my head behind me, getting a last glance of the Cullen's. Emmet had gotten up and had been trying to attack Danny again but Edward put a hand up to stop him, finally getting it. The Cullen's that hadn't witnessed the fight were staring at Alice and I with wide eyes. They were all frozen in front of the stairs. I looked into all of their eyes. I could see that Carlisle and Esme, even though hadn't seen what happened, had already forgiven me. Jasper was looking at me with disbelief, I knew he had never witnessed so much anger rolling off of one person, it had almost consumed me. Emmet looked as if he would soon be testing how far my power could affect him. Rosalie was gawking at me with a mixture of admiration and disbelief.

Then there was Edward. I didn't know what to make of his stare it was a mixture of so many emotion. Some I could make out love, hurt, a muffled understanding, but mostly just hurt. I had used my power on him. And he had tried to hold me back. We both had things we needed to talk about.

I knew looking around the room had only taken a moment, but it had felt like a lifetime. When I finally came back down, Alice and I were sprinting to the woods.

We ran to the place closest to us. I could sense Belinda in a clearing off to my right. I knew Alice could as well. There was blood in that clearing. Animal blood.

When we entered I saw that Belinda had already worked up a pile of dead animals. Deer, Bears, even a few Mountain Lion even though I didn't think they existed on the San Juan Islands. All of them had one thing in common, their necks were broken.

Alice and I set Danny near the gruesome scene and I told Alice to help Danny drink. I needed to find Belinda.

As I walked out of the clearing I thanked god for my vampire ears. I could have heard Belinda's sobs from a mile away.

When I got to her I couldn't help but notice how out of place she looked in the woods. Her wavy platinum hair was cascading down her soft yet muscular shoulders. She was wearing a pale red tube top with silver sequins and a tan skirt that went down to her knees but had a huge slit in the front that stopped nonchalantly right before you could see her underwear (that is if she was wearing any). She looked like she belonged on a runway in Paris instead of in the woods in Friday Harbor.

She looked up at me with her big topaz eyes and said in a disdainful voice, "Bella what the hell is going on? Connor said you left him for Edward Cullen. Is that true? And besides that what the hell is wrong with Connor? He punched a hole threw the wall. So I grabbed Danny and left. But then we come here and those two guys from the parking lot try to kill my husband. So I go back to my first question what the hell is going on?"

"Belinda," I said already struggling on my words, "What Connor said is true. I did leave him for Edward Cullen. But that because Edward proposed," that brought on a shocked look, "and even though I don't know my answer yet I knew that if I was even considering saying yes then I couldn't be with Connor. So I told him I was leaving and then he, he," I looked down unable to say this to her face, "he hit me."

Belinda looked shocked, "Excuse me. Connor hit you? The guy that would probably kiss the ground you walked on if you asked him to, hit you? Sorry Bells but that makes absolutely no sense."

I looked down once again, knowing that I was now going to have to tell her about Connor's power. As I did her eyes got bigger and bigger. At the end she looked exactly like Edward had when he had realized I was still alive. It took all I could not to laugh

"So the bastard hit you," Belinda now looked super pissed she screeched this part as she jumped up from her kneeling position on the forest floor, "I am going to snap that little monkey like a twig."

That time I did laugh. I gave her a little hug and said, "Not you too. I just convinced Edward and his family not to go after him. He's too powerful. And for another thing Belinda please forgive Jasper and Emmet. They just thought they were protecting the family. They thought you and Danny were on Connor's side."

Belinda sighed, "Well I will have to be very nasty to them for a few days but then. . . I guess. . . for you. . . I will forgive them. Although I don't think Danny will be so easily convinced." she added looking like she hoped he would strike Emmet and Jasper down from the spot where they stood.

"Oh, well then I guess you will just have to make the decision for him," I said looking equally evil.

Belinda looked like she was going to object. But before she could even form the words I grabbed her wrist and ran for all I was worth towards the clearing.

To my surprise when we got there Danny was standing, although shakily. He was talking to Alice. Alice must have asked what happened because now she was apologizing for Jasper and Emmet.

Danny nodded his head, "Oh don't worry I know all about misunderstandings. What's your name again?"

Before Alice could answer Belinda was running toward Danny. When she got to him she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She hit him with so much force that he fell flat on the ground. That didn't discourage Belinda any. She just took his head in her hands and gave him one of the most passionate kisses I had ever seen them engage in. One which he returned without hesitation.

I turned to Alice, "Alice I'm going with Danny and Belinda. Just for a little while. I'm going to get them checked into a hotel. I don't think it's safe for them to stay with Connor. And I think it would be inappropriate and awkward for me to ask Carlisle and Esme for them to stay at your home." I said this in a rushed voice wanting to get it all out before Alice could object. I needed to go with Danny and Belinda. Just to sort out what I was thinking. I needed to be with my family. Except was that the Cullen's or Danny and Belinda? Another thing I was totally unsure about.

Alice looked stunned but she could see that this was a decision that I was not going to back down on so she sighed and said, "Just promise me you will come back,"

I looked down at her and smiled, "I promise." I didn't know if I was lying or not.

Alice looked like she wanted to believe me but didn't quite, "Okay. I'll go tell everyone. But you guys better hurry up once Edward hears your leaving I don't know how long it will be before we can't restrain him anymore."

I nodded and gave Alice a hug, "thank you."

Then she was gone.

I turned to Danny and Belinda who were now looking up at me from their make out positions with bewildered eyes.

"Don't ask," I said and then stalked off. Knowing they were following me.

As I got to the Mazda I jumped in the drivers seat. Only realizing now that it had started to rain. I was totally soaked through. Belinda got in the passenger seat even though I knew she wanted to be in the back with Danny.

"Bella," she whispered tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "you don't have to come with us. You can stay with Edward. I think you would be more protected if you stayed with the Cullen's."

That was it. Why did everyone assume that I needed to be protected . I wasn't some poor defenseless child. I had powers that were so great I could lift all the water from every ocean with a twitch of my finger. I was not defenseless.

I took a deep breath and turned on the car. Knowing that anything I said to Belinda would be said out of anger. As I backed out of the Cullen's driveway I turned around. I didn't want to. But for that second my head wasn't in control. My heart had grabbed the reins. I looked back at the Cullen's porch. Praying that it would be empty.

But it wasn't.

There was one on it. And I knew exactly who it was. The one who's ring I had slipped on right before I had gone to protect Danny and Belinda. After what had happened in the forest and in the house I had taken it off. I didn't know if I would ever put it back on.

Edward.

_You promised me_

_You told me _

_In the voice that makes my ears smile_

_Your mine_

_And I'm yours_

_You promised me_

_My love_

_My only_

_You promised me _

_Forever _

_My question is_

_How long if forever?_

**Hmm metaphor? **

**Definitely.**

**Okay I know, I know that I have yet again screwed things up with Edward and Bella, yet again but it had to happen this way, don't worry I love happy endings. But there are still a lot of things I can screw up, I mean Connor hasn't even showed up yet. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	18. You Didn't Honestly Think?

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I really, really want to. I know we all do. But alas I do own Danny, Belinda, Connor, and everyone in Friday Harbor. Cause guess what though Friday Harbor is really in the San Juan Islands and the San Juan Islands are in Washington. I have never been there so I have no idea who live there and who doesn't.**

**Yes I know I screwed up Bella and Edward. But this chapter helps a little. Just read and try not to hate me to much.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS DONE IN BOTH POV'S. I WANTED TO SHOW HOW SCREWED UP BELLA AND EDWARD'S LIFE ARE WITHOUT EACH OTHER NOW THAT THEY HAVE BEEN UNITED. PLUS CONNOR! WE WILL BE HEARING FROM HIM!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

You Didn't Honestly Think?

**EPOV **

**(right after Bella left)**

Before the car that was carrying the only women I have ever loved disappeared in the rain I saw her glance back.

For a moment my eyes met hers. My eyes could see father then any human I had ever met could see. Her huge topaz eyes stared back at me. For a moment they showed every emotion that she was feeling. And then they were blank. As if there was no Bella behind them.

It broke my heart. I had caused that. I had made her choose between my family and the one she had lived with for nine years. I couldn't even comprehend my own selfishness. I was so stupid.

But the thing that most tour my heart open was that I had seen it. When I had tried to stop her from interfering I had seen the ring on her finger. The one I had given her when I had asked her to marry me. Then when she and Alice had been supporting the male member of her coven she had slipped it off. That had torn a rip threw my heart. But then Alice had gotten back.

My whole family had been waiting by the door to apologize to Bella and her companions when they arrived back. But then I reached Alice's mind.

_She might not come back. I can't believe how stupid the boy's were. We had just gotten Bella back and then they go and attack her family. Now we might never see her again. And what if that oaf of an ex boyfriend gets to her?_

I ran to the porch just as Alice had gotten to the door, we had put it back up since Danny and Belinda had knocked it down. As she reached for the knob I wrenched it open. Alice's hair had gotten longer now that it was wet, it was down to her ear lobes. She was looking sad and defeated.

"Where is she," I had said knowing my voice was frantic. All Alice did was give me a disapproving look and then point behind her. She then spotted Jasper and ran over to him. He picked her up and started murmuring into her ear.

I had run onto the porch only to see Bella getting into the car. She looked so beautiful in the rain, just as she had looked when she was human.

What was left of her coven followed behind her. I knew that running out to her would only cause her to pull farther away. So I decided to spy on her threw Belinda's mind. I had done it quite often. As long as Danny wasn't in the room Belinda was quite an intelligent. Though she and Bella were more beautiful then Rosalie could ever hope to be neither of them thought like her at all. Rosalie worshiped herself and sometimes Emmet but other then that she was fiercely loyal to her family, liked fixing cars, and loved hearing Emmet tell her how beautiful she was. But this Belinda she thought about herself but there were constantly others in her mind.

What I heard in her mind only made me think that I was closer to losing Bella then I could have ever imagined.

_Belinda was talking as I entered her mind, "Bella," she said in a sisterly tone, "you don't have to come with us. You can stay with Edward. I think you would be more protected if you stayed with the Cullen's."_

All Belinda got in response was a sigh which sent her into such a worry that had to pull my head out of her's. Belinda might not have recognized that sigh but I did. After the incident with James my family and I had been extremely overprotective. Evry time Emmet would try to escort her to class. Or Alice tried to spend the night when I was on a hunting trip she would let out a sigh and it matched the one she had just done.

_She feels overprotected?_

Well yeah. I had almost let my brothers kill the man she had lived with since she had become a vampire because I didn't want her to be injured.

I am such an idiot.

I pulled out my cell phone. I had gotten her number from Alice. Well Alice hadn't exactly told me but I had read her mind. I was going to call her and tell her how sorry I was. How I would do anything if she just came home.

Instead it went straight to voice mail. I clutched the phone harder just wanting to hear her voice, even if it was recorded, "Hi you have reached Bella's phone," came on a voice that wasn't Bella's but Belinda's then I heard some muffled voices and Belinda screeching out, "what no strange person I am the real Bella Swan," then some more muffled laughs and the I heard my angels voice, "okay this answering machine message is screwed but I'm going to leave it on anyway. Just to prove that my sister is truly psycho! Oh yes I'm talking to you Belinda. Good bye all. Oh and by the way this is the real Bella Swan so please leave a message at the beep." Then I heard a piercing beep. I took a deep unneeded breath and then prepared to leave my message.

**BPOV**

**(Once they arrive at the hotel)**

We pulled up to the Roche Harbor Inn in ten minutes. This Harbor was as far away from Friday Harbor as I could get without leaving the island. Though it was on the other side of the island the estimated time to get there, if you drove like a human, was twenty minutes. Not the really as far as I can get sense I crave.

I stepped out of the car as quick as I could without arousing suspicion. Danny and Belinda had somehow figured out a way to make out even with her being in the front seat and him being in the backseat. There weirdly close relationship is starting to get on my nerves. I mean if they weren't able to kiss or have sex for three days I really think their relationship would crumble. But try telling them that. Oh wait you can't because there always. . . occupied.

I tried to get them to come and get a their room key with me but all I got was Danny's credit card shoved in my face. So I sighed and went up ran into the hotel.

Before I got to the front desk I caught a look of myself in the mirror. Somehow even though I had slept, or as close to sleeping as a vampire could to sleeping, in these clothes and saved a life in these clothes I still looked stunning. My dress was only a little wrinkled ( it was hardly even noticeable ) I hadn't even got any blood on it. My hair was still in ringlets from Alice's curling. And the faded jean jacket Alice had handed me when I got outside only added to my pale skin and the slight blush that was permanently embedded into my cheeks.

As I got to the front desk I sighed as I realized the person behind the desk was a male. Well this was going to be fun. Having a guy fawn over me after I had just had my heart smashed into a hundred pieces. And then there was still my other ex boyfriend who could be lurking in any corner of my life. Now that's what I call fun.

As I got to the front desk I tapped my nail on the desk so that he would know I was here. His head whipped up. He wasn't unattractive, big blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that spiked up, his blue eyes grew even huger (sorry I can't remember if huger is a word. . . oh well guess it is now) when he saw me. He didn't say anything for a moment he just stared at me, his eyes had glazed over and his mouth had gone slack.

"Hello," I said trying to shock him out of it. My voice only seemed to distract him further.

"Um may I have two rooms under Isabella Swan," I said starting to get uncomfortable.

Suddenly he seemed to come back to earth, "Oh yes miss very sorry. You need two rooms. Two queen beds or one? And would you like those rooms side by side?"

I nodded, "Um just on queen bed in each and yes side by side would be preferred."

The man nodded back at me and then handed me two keys, "rooms two twenty and two twenty one would you like me to escort you up there miss?" he asked with hopeful eyes. It was almost sad to turn him down.

Almost.

"Oh no I'm sorry but I have to give one of these keys to my friends," I then turned on my heel and ran out into the parking lot.

I opened the door to the Mazda and threw a key into the blackness of the back seat I heard Danny catch it without even looking up from Belinda's face, "Room two twenty. I'm in two twenty one." I then grabbed a black leather handbag that Alice had also handed me that contained my cell phone, make up, iPod, and some other things I didn't need and would never ever use.

I turned on my cell phone which was tiny and silver with pink rhinestones that Belinda had added on day when she was in project mode.

When I opened my cell phone I let out a gasp. I had seventy two messages. All from two people. One from Edward and seventy one from Alice.

I opened the phone and started to listen to them. At first Alice was yelling at me for leaving Edward heart broken and sad. And she said that I better come back or she would take me to Mall of America and would not let me leave until we had gone to every store. That was severely frightening. Remind me never to piss Alice off. Then she started to talk about how Edward was annoying her with all his self pity. And that he had basically broken everything in the house. Except for the piano where he continued to play my fricken lullaby(her words not mine, although I did add one. Guess which?)

Then there was Edward's, he sounded so sad it wrenched my heart out, "Bella it's me. I'm so sorry that I tried to stop you from helping Danny. I wasn't thinking. I thought you would get hurt. I didn't know that he was just here to talk to you. I know you hate now when people try to protect you. But Bella I can't tell you that I will never do it. If you think that I will ever let you slip away from me you are sadly mistaken. I love you Isabella Swan. I can't stop you from leaving but I can promise you that I will love you until eternity ends. And that will never change. Please come home, I mean I know it's horrible of me to ask you to do that considering the unforgivable thing I did ten years ago, but Bella please from the bottom of my selfish heart I tell you to please come home. I love you. Good bye darling." That was the only one from Edward.

I sighed and jumped on the bed. It had taken two hours to get through Alice's threatening messages and I was mentally exhausted and a little terrified. I walked into the bathroom and decided to take a shower. I didn't actually need to but it just came as a habit for me vampires don't sweat or get greasy hair or anything but it was just a human tendency that I had never quite let go of.

Plus I like to release the permanent tension that I like to call my life.

I knew I was going to call him. I mean already I hadn't been away from him for more then three hours and already he my heart had started to shrivel up. But that didn't mean I couldn't let him sweat (pardon my pun) just a little longer. I mean he left me for TEN years he could at least wait another few hours.

As the scalding water hit my cold as ice skin my mind started to wander. I started to wonder what Edward was doing. Was he thinking of me? Because even though I was supposed to be an independent woman I could not get him out of my mind.

**(Oh come on with a question like that you can't blame me for switching)**

**EPOV**

**(As Bella's getting in the shower)**

There was basically nothing in my house that I hadn't thrown yet.

I thought I could be the bigger person and give her, her space. But who the hell was I kidding I wanted to be with her more then I could ever admit to myself, more then I wanted to live I wanted to be with Bella.

There was nothing I wouldn't do to be with Bella. I wanted to know where she was. I wanted to know who she was with. Was she safe? Had Connor gotten to her? I had no idea. That's what made it so damn frustrating.

My family had basically abandoned the house right after I had chucked almost every CD I owned against the other wall of my bedroom. Esme had locked everyone else's bedrooms doors and had taken all the good china that she had gotten from her mother who had died like a hundred years ago out with her. They had all been through this once before. Actually when I left Bella.

I had been chucking one of the kitchen knifes threw a wall when Alice suddenly burst threw the door. She looked really mad. And when Alice looks mad you know your in trouble. When Alice gets mad Jasper usually likes to leave the room because we all know it's going to be a rager.

She stormed up to me, her pointy black boots clicking on the hard wood floor. "You know what Edward," she yelled in her normally happy go lucky voice, "I know that you really want to feel sorry for yourself now but there is no time. You left Bella ten years ago and she's left you for a

day and you seriously think that, that warrants you to be able to destroy our house. Well that is it. I just found out exactly where Bella is at the moment and I don't even want to tell you. So buck up and start acting like a man or a swear to god I will make sure that you don't see her until she actually _wants_ to see you."

I looked at Alice stunned. She had actually yelled at me. Alice almost never yelled. I mean one time I spilled the spaghetti sauce I was making for Bella on her new Prada handbag and then she had yelled at me, but other then that she had never even given me a disapproving look. Except when I left Bella then she didn't speak to me for years.

Alice looked at me for a moment more and then stormed out of the house murmuring, "I can't even stand to look at you."

Oh no way was she getting away with that. She knew where Bella was. And there was no way she was going to walk out of this house without telling me. I had already tried to read it through her mind but she had blocked me. She focused on her anger and nothing else.

I ran to the front door and grabbed her shoulder before she could even blink, "Where is she Alice? I need you to tell me."

Alice winced. I knew she was going to give in. She looked at me with her topaz eyes and then her pale eyelids covered them. I knew she was allowing me into her mind. I gratefully whispered a thank you and used my power.

_She's at the Roche Harbor Inn and Spa Edward. But I swear to god if you screw this up I will never speak to you again. And I will so make sure you never speak to her again. _

Alice was continuing on about how she would make me pay if I screwed up talking to Bella. But I couldn't listen anymore. I needed to find Bella. I needed to see if she was okay. And if she wasn't I needed to kill.

I set Alice gently on the ground and raced off the porch. I reached the Volvo in record time. Apparently Alice also knew she was going to cave because when I got to the car I saw a black duffel bag sitting on the passenger seat. Sitting on the bag was a note that read:

_For Bella. _

I decided that even though I already knew what would be in there to check anyway. Oh my god what a surprise. Clothes (okay I know right there he sounds like a chick but I'm sorry I just had to put it in there!).

It had only taken a second to look at the clothes so before a human would have had the time to look done I had examined the contents of the duffel bag (Alice had out done herself), zippered up the bag and started the car. Before my family realized I was out of the house I was pulling out of the driveway.

Hitting over one hundred miles per hour before I even got to the main road.

**BPOV (I just have to do this scene in Bella's POV believe me you do not want to hear Edward's thoughts in this one)**

**(As Edward's arriving at the hotel)**

I was probably hallucinating but I had been under the steaming hot water for at least a half an hour and I felt the my ice cold skin heating up ever so slightly. It felt great.

I was closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth. Basking in how relaxed I felt. I hadn't thought of Edward in at least five minutes. Which I know is probably not an all time record. But I'm sorry I love the guy so don't blame me.

Then I heard a knock.

My eyes burst open. Who the hell was that?

I was going to ignore it but then the knocking got more frantic. It better not be that annoying front desk boy because I am not afraid to use my powers on his scrawny butt.

I turned the hot water off with more then just a little regret. I looked around the bathroom and considering how frantic the knocking was I knew I didn't have time to get dressed so I just grabbed a towel that was sitting on the rack next to the shower.

Apparently towels are getting as short as skirts because when I wrapped the towel around me I saw that it barely cover me all the way to my butt. Lovely just lovely. It better not be the front desk boy that's all I can say.

I walked into the hallway and out of the bathroom. When I got to the door I saw it didn't have a peep hole. Again lovely. So if it was a weird stalker with an ax how would I know it? This is completely f-ing lovely.

I opened the door.

The person standing in front of me was not an ax murderer nor the annoying front desk boy. Oh no the person standing in front of me with the half surprised and half amused eyes and looking more god like then anyone had a right to was none other then my own personal eye candy, Edward Cullen.

He had that stupid smile on his face that all guys get when they see their girlfriends almost totally naked. He looked like he would never speak again as long as I just stood where I was standing.

"Wow," he said still stunned, "I thought I'd be lucky if you didn't slam the door in my face but I never dreamed I'd get this lucky."

Which was my cue to roll my eyes and say, "Sorry Edward. I'm sorry to say that not even you are that lucky." And then I slammed the door in his face.

"Bella," he said as if he was getting tired of this whole thing, "if you don't open this door right now I will rip it off it's hinges."

He was so not going to do that. I would totally kill him, "Edward if you open that door by force I swear to god this is the closest you will ever get to seeing me naked. Besides. . . I can't open the door."

"And why my dear are you unable to open this particular door," I swear sometimes he just likes to hear himself talk.

"Well because. . . because this towel is basically all I can wear at the moment. I mean if I put that dress back on I think it will fall apart." I knew that sounded lame but it was true. As hot as I knew I looked in that towel I still had body issues.

Edward paused for a moment then said in an overly arrogant tone, "Bella if you feel the need to walk around in that short towel for the rest of your life. . . well I will be willing to make that sacrifice. As long as you promise to do it in my presence and mine only." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bite me Edward," I said in the fiercest voice I could for a girl who was standing in a hotel room with a tiny towel wrapped around her yelling at her possible fiancé about how she will not let him in. I felt so high school. Which is probably exactly how I'm supposed to feel considering I'll be stuck in high school for the rest of my life.

"Sorry dearest I believe your psychopath ex boyfriend that is currently stalking us has already beaten me to that punch," okay that made me mad he didn't have to beat Edward to anything, by the time Connor fell in love with me Edward and his family were gone. Nobody had beaten him anywhere.

That why I opened the door and decided to yell at him. But apparently Edward had been

waiting for me to open the door and as soon as I did I wasn't able to talk anymore. That was probably because my lips were otherwise occupied.

When I had opened the door Edward had grabbed my head and pulled me to him. Kissing me instantly. He had pushed us back into the hotel room. By then I was over my shock and was just consumed with want. Again I know that sounds lame but that's the only way I can describe it. Edward pushed the door close with his foot, his mouth never leaving mine. His tongue tapped on my mouth asking permission to enter, I easily complied. My hands went around his neck while his went around my waist pulling me as close as I could get. If my towel hadn't been fastened it would have fallen off and I probably wouldn't have cared.

We continued on for ten minutes like that. Just standing there in the hallway. I was pushed up against a wall and Edward was as close as he could get without actually pushing me threw the said wall.

Then suddenly I think I regained my total composure. It took all the will I had to lower my hands from Edward's neck to his chest. I pushed him away. But not because I was going to leave, no because we needed to talk.

"That is not fair," I said smiling at him, our faces only inches apart.

"Oh that's not fair," he said moving even closer, "you come out here in a towel and me wanting to kiss you is not fair."

I beamed up at Edward but suddenly my eyes turn mischievous, "I'm not saying that I didn't like the kiss. It's just that grabbing me gave me no time to yell at you. And now I don't really think I have the steam," I smiled up at Edward and let him kiss me for another moment, knowing that he might not ever kiss me again, then I pushed him away, "Oh wait. Yes I do." Then I walked out of the hallway and into the adjoining bedroom, there I waited until Edward followed me.

He walked in looking sheepish. He knew what was coming.

"How the hell did you find me anyway?" I said pacing the room in my towel.

"Alice," he said shrugging his shoulders as if it was a stupid question.

I snorted with laughter, "Oh yeah she was getting really annoyed with you," he looked up at me in surprise, "she called me like seventy times. She told me the only things you were doing was throwing things and playing my lullaby _over_ and_ over_."

"Well. . . you couldn't honestly expect me to be okay with you leaving?" he said again as if it was a stupid question.

"You didn't honestly expect me to be okay with you trying to get Danny killed," I said. It sounded harsher then I had intended.

"Bella I already apologized for that. But if I have to do it again then with all my heart and soul Bella I'm sorry," he said in his angelic voice, looking genuinely sorry. I hated this. I didn't want to fight, I wanted everything to be okay again. But I wouldn't let him think that I was helpless. I knew we needed to talk about this. But then I thought of something else.

"Alice told you I was here right?" Edward nodded as if he was speaking to a two year old.

I gave him a dirty look, "Well if Alice told you I was here then I'm betting she sent some clothes with you."

Edward shook his head, but from the look on his face I knew I was right.

"Edward," I said giving him a warning look.

He scowled at me, "Fine she sent you some clothes but honestly Bella I don't think the desk boy would mind if you walked around in a towel. And I have to say, neither would I."

I scowled back at him, "Edward."

He threw up his hands, "All right all right I'm going I'm going."

**EPOV **

**(Sorry had to switch)**

As I walked down the stairs I couldn't get the picture of Bella in a towel out of my head. She was so beautiful, she just couldn't see it very well.

I walked through the lobby resisting the urge to strangle the desk clerk who's thought were on my Bella. Only in his mind she wasn't wearing a towel.

I walked through the parking lot to my car. There wasn't anybody in sight which meant on the way back to the hotel I could run. I opened the door to the Volvo and pulled out the duffel bag. Still resistant to let Bella out of the towel.

As I walked back to the Inn I felt a presence behind me. But before I could turn around I felt something smack against my head. It hit with an unbelievable force even a vampire couldn't reach that speed. Then I knew who it was.

Connor.

The edges of my sight were going hazy. I knew that even my vampire system couldn't fight this. I was going to pass out. I felt wet and sticky liquid pooling at my neck. I fell to the ground.

Before I passed out I heard an oddly sickening voice murmur in my ear, "You didn't honestly think I would let you have her? Did you?"

Then everything went black.

**READ PLEASE- Oh cliffhanger! Okay so I think it's wrong that Bella is always the victim so I decided to shift it to Edward. Oh and by the way what do you guys think of a sequel to The New Bella, that is. . . if everything turns out okay in this story? **


	19. Orange Lilies and Pink Tulips

1**Disclaimer-Me no own Twilight. Me own Danny, Connor, and Belinda. Me own a copy of the book Twilight. But me don't own Twilight. So you's can't sue. HA! Take that! None of you are getting money from me.**

**So sequel? I still need people to tell me if it's a good idea. There are going to be two or three chapters before this story ends so I need to know. **

**Okay so cliffhanger happened. This will be the chapter with the all mighty fight in it. So get ready, get set-**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Orange Lilies and Pink Tulips

BPOV

I had been waiting for Edward and the clothes that Alice had sent me for fifteen minutes. I couldn't believe he was still pouting about me not wearing the stupid towel. If we ever did actually get married I'm going to buy super long towels so he will never see me in anything like this ever again. I didn't know then that I might never get a chance to marry Edward.

I saw laying on the bed in my towel with my arms across my chest staring at the TV but not really watching the program that was on. I was listening for Edward's footsteps. Then I heard someone walking down the hallway.

I wanted to run out of the door and throw myself into Edward's arms. But what if it wasn't Edward? What if it was just some guy trying to get to his room and jumped out of my door and grabbed him. Granted he would probably thank me but that didn't make it any less weird.

I stayed put.

Then I heard a knock at my door. I jumped up and ran to it. But before I opened I couldn't help but throw out a sarcastic remark, "Edward if your standing out there with a camera I will start wearing turtle necks and chunky bracelets."

Then I opened the door.

Standing there was no one. I walked forward to see if Edward was hiding from me but when I did I almost tripped over a duffel bag. I looked down and what I saw made me let out a sob in horror. Because laying on the bag was a pink tulip and an orange lily that were intertwined at the stems **(If you don't know what this means go back to chapter 8 Connor gives her pink tulips and orange lilies instead of red roses). **

Connor.

I should have known that he wouldn't lie low for very long considering he was never one for patience. I grabbed the bag and ran into the hotel room.

I set the bag on the queen bed and pulled the flower off flinging it behind me. I unzipped the bag expecting to find something heinous, instead I found clothes and a note. Then it hit me. This must have been the bag that Alice had packed me. Edward had gone to get it and that's when Connor gotten him.

I opened the note. Immediately I noticed the messy script it had to be written by Connor. I red the note trying without success to stop my hands from shaking:

_Hey babe, _**(See nothing like Edward, he would have called her darling or love or something equally romantically nauseating) (I mean nauseating in a good way)**

_It seems to me that we both have some things that we need to talk about. But I knew that I would never get you to come on your own so I decided to make it a little interesting. Check your messages and see where you'll find lover boy. That is if he's still in one piece. I have to tell you Bella he's a fighter. Which makes it even more fun._

_Connor_

_P.S. Love the towel._

As soon as I read that I let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a scream. I didn't want to check my messages. I wanted to crawl under my bed and cry real tears. I wanted to. But I didn't. Instead I pulled the blinds that I didn't remember opening closed and pulled out the clothes that Alice had sent me.

For some reason I didn't want to listen to Connor's message without any clothes on.

I put on the first thing I saw. White jeans with black embroidery and a black off the shoulder, long sleeved shirt. And then I loved Alice even more then I had before, because in there were some knee high black boots. I pulled them on tucking my pants into them, I knew I looked fabulous but at the moment I didn't care.

I pulled out my cell phone. My hands still shaking. I was surprised I hadn't heard my cell phone ring but when I tried to see what was wrong with the ringer it said that someone had changed it to silent. Except it had been on full volume when I had gone into the shower. Oh My God! Did Connor come into my hotel room?

I pushed my terror down my throat and pressed my message button. I hurriedly pressed my password into the buttons. And then jammed the phone so hard into my ear that you would have thought it was q-tip.

"Hello Bella," came on Connor's voice usually his voice sounded charming but now somehow it filled me with a sense of dread, "I haven't seen you in a while. How ya been? Well at the moment I bet you aren't going to tell me so let's just get down to it. Come to the abandoned fish packing warehouse by the pier at ten o'clock tonight. You come and I let Edward go, virtually unharmed, that is if he doesn't do anything stupid. The only catch my love is, you have to stay. Forever. Or I'll make sure your Edward get's the most painful death imaginable, and you can watch. See you at ten. Oh and by the way Bella let's not get Edward's family involved in this, or Belinda and Danny don't want them to get hurt do we?" then the overly excited service lady's voice came on telling me that, that was the last message and would I like to erase it?

I turned off my phone and looked at the clock it read 9:30. I knew it was time to go. I needed to get out of there before Danny or Belinda came to check on me. I couldn't lie to them, one of them would see that something was wrong with me and then they would demand to come with. And that would mean there death.

Only I could fight with Connor. Only I was the one who could kill him without having to touch him, a feet no Cullen or Reynold **(I just decided that, that's Belinda and Danny's last name) **could accomplish. Only I had that power. Then I remembered one last thing. Before I left the hotel room I grabbed Edward's ring and put it in my pocket. I wanted it close to me. I wanted to be able to tell him my answer. Which I finally knew.

As I walked out of my hotel room door I prayed that Connor wasn't hurting Edward. I hoped that I arrived in time.

**EPOV (again can you blame me for switching)**

**(How should I know when Edward's waking up probably around the time Bella's getting Connor's message)**

It took all the energy I had to open my eyes. The only thing on my mind was Bella. Had he grabbed her too? I doubted it. I was the bait. Make her come to him.

I wasn't tied up. Which was a surprise, but it seemed to me that I didn't have the strength to move. I also knew that if I moved Connor would no doubt bash me back into my current position.

Is this how Bella felt when I protected her because this was a new feeling to me. I felt . . . helpless. And that scared me.

I stood up. I looked around, it was almost pitched black and if I hadn't been a vampire I wouldn't have been able to see anything. But I was so I could see every last detail of the huge warehouse I seemed to be in.

I decided to try to try my luck and see if I could walk without collapsing. I started to walk. My legs seemed to way a hundred pounds as I tried to move them forward. I had only moved a few steps before a figure emerged in front of me and pushed me back down.

"Ah, ah, ah Edward. It would be better if you didn't move. I promised Bella that I would let you go mostly unharmed. And seeing as you can barely walk I think she would find you pretty well harmed," as I looked at Connor with as much hate as I could muster I couldn't help but see our similarities.

He had my messy hair, except in a jet black shade. His topaz eyes were the same color as mine except a shade darker they were smoldering at the moment, something I thought only I could accomplish. I tried to see why Bella would choose someone who looked like me while she was trying to get over me.

But he seemed to think his statement required some kind of answer so I kept my hateful stare as I said with venom, "You'll never have her you know? She doesn't love you, she never will. . . not anymore."

Hate flashed in his eyes. I took my chance and stood up I didn't like being on the floor while he was standing over me. It was then I noticed that he was a few inches taller then me.

I tried to read his mind but found he was blocking me. When I tried to feel why I felt like I had been electrocuted. I let out a shocked gasp.

"How did you-" I trailed off unable to continue.

Connor let out a wicked laugh, "Surprised our we Edward? Don't you realize that she told me everything about you. She was sad when we moved to her school. So sad. But she was beautiful. . . except she didn't seem to notice. And her blood. . . oh god the smell." Connor eyes glazed over he was completely wrapped up in his story, "I asked a few people why she was so depressed and they told me it was because her boyfriend Edward, you," he said pointing to me, "broke up with her before he moved away. I was in her P.E. class. She was horrible at sports but that only seemed to attract me more to her. One day I went up to her and asked her out. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and looked unsure for a moment and then whispered ' yes, but only if you promise not to drink my blood' then she leaned closer and whispered, 'you are a vampire just like Edward' it was then I realized I loved her. I couldn't imagine why you would be so stupid as to leave and break her beautiful heart. Why should you have her now? If you really loved her you wouldn't have left. What I'm doing is protecting her, you chose not to ten years ago why should you have the chance now?"

I jumped on Connor then. What he was saying was absolutely true. Why should I be with Bella now? I was a selfish jerk who had left her unprotected. Why should I have the greatest blessing bestowed on me as becoming her husband? I didn't deserve her in the slightest. But Alice had told me that she would say yes. So was there even a possibility that she loved me for the selfish jerk I was?

I didn't know. But what I did know was that for a moment I was going to just slightly imagine that I was going to kill Connor. I threw a punch that didn't even seem to phase him. I threw another and that seemed to get his attention. For a moment I though I had maybe a little chance of winning.

But then he grabbed both my arms and threw me into the wall with greater force then I would have ever imagined. I hit the wall with a sickening crack I knew that even though I would have never thought it possible I had broken some ribs. I couldn't move. A fire seemed to be blazing threw my torso.

Connor came towards me once again he squatted down near my head. He snickered, "Dear Edward why did you make me do that. Now I will have to explain to Bella why you are lying unconscious. I don't think she will like that you aren't able to walk out of here."

What did he mean walk out of here? Didn't he expect to kill me and then take Bella it took all the strength I had to murmur to him, "What are you talking about?"

Again Connor let out a laugh, "Did I forget to tell you Bella is coming in exchange for your freedom. She will stay with me forever as long as I promise not to hurt you."

Bella was going to give up her life to ensure mine. That was hardly fair. It wasn't as if I was going to have a life without her. And I would rather die then see her with _Connor. _

Then Connor stood up as if he heard something. I listened closely and then I heard it too. Footsteps. And girl footsteps too. They were dainty, womanly and Bella's to be sure.

I looked at the entrance way. The door was huge, there was no way she would be able to get it open. But then the door was flung off it's hinges. I knew Bella didn't do it. She would never use violence to just get open the door. But then I remembered her power and I realized that Bella was the only one who could actually fight Connor. She didn't have to punch him to kill him. All she had to do was twitch her finger and he was flying through the air.

As the dust from the door cleared I saw the beauty I had once had standing in the light of the moon. Connor was staring at her still crouched down at my side as if he was in a trance. She was that beautiful.

When she caught sight of me she ran over to me. I was surprised at her speed. She was faster then me, hands down.

She kneeled down at the top of my head, "Edward," she murmured putting her soothingly cold hands on my equally cold face. Her eyes seemed to have their own light. In the darkness everything seemed black and white but Bella's beautiful golden topaz eyes were smoldering and held every bit of color they possessed even in the darkness **(like Alexis Bledel's blue eyes in Sin City, the movie is totally black and white except for her blue eyes I thought that, that's what Bella's eyes should represent a fire that will never go out).**

"I'm here love," I said as she looked at me with her beautiful, sorrowful filled eyes.

She whipped her head up. Unfortunately taking her eyes off of me. She hissed at Connor, "Connor you promised you wouldn't hurt him."

Connor waged his finger at her, "Ah, Bella. I said I would leave him virtually unharmed and he's not dead is he? So I think I held up my side of the bargain."

She sighed and for another moment looked down at me. Her eyes seemed to say how sorry she was, they looked dead, then she looked up, "Fine Connor he's not dead now what do we do now?"

"First of all it's time for your boyfriend to go to sleep," and with that he grabbed and threw me up against another wall. The last thing I heard was Bella's scream. I knew at the last instant she had used her power to make the blow a little less powerful, she couldn't stop it entirely, it was to late for that. I closed my eyes. Hoping against hope that my angel would be there if I opened them again.

**BPOV (Edward's out okay we need to change POV's)**

**(As she's walking to the warehouse)**

I walked to the warehouse. Knowing that there were fishermen who had their eyes fixed on either my butt or my boobs. I didn't slow down to give them an evil stare or give out a menacing growl, I just kept walking. Praying none of them would try to get physical with their ogling, then I would have to hurt said man.

None of them came near me. I knew I looked out of place in the stink and dank of the fish market. It was pitch black but even a blind man could sense it. It was Alice and the stupid designer clothes. I looked like I belonged on a catwalk more then I belonged on the pier.

As I got to the warehouse I saw the huge door. There was no way human Bella could ever even get that door to move an inch. But then again I wasn't human. I moved my hand forward and the door went flying in. There was a huge _thud_ about thirty seconds later when the door hit the opposing wall.

I stood waiting fir the dust to clear. I knew that the whit pants Alice had bought would never again be the glowing white they had been when they were purchased.

When I could finally see clearly I looked around. My vampire eyes looking around the warehouse as if it were daylight and not the middle of the night.

Then I saw them. Edward was laying flat on the ground and Connor was squatting near the right of his head. They were both gaping at me. I knew that against the moon light I looked like an angel.

But then I saw that Edward was hurt. I ran to him without thinking. His eyes grew wide as he realized that I could run faster then him any day of the week.

I crouched at the top of his head. My knees touching his hair. I stroked his face. I couldn't help myself, I murmured in a distraught voice, "Edward."

He looked at me for a moment and then raised his hand up to hold one of my wrists, "I'm here love." he said, pain etched in his voice.

The words filled me with anger. I whipped my head up staring daggers into Connor's eyes, "Connor you promised me you wouldn't hurt him!"

Connor waged a long pale finger at me, "Ah Bella. I promised I would leave him virtually unharmed and he's not dead is he? So I think I held up my end of the bargain."

I let out a sigh. It was all I could to not cry right there. I looked down at Edward's beautiful topaz eyes and made a decision as I did I felt my life end. I would do what ever it took to make sure that Edward lived for tomorrow, even if it meant I didn't. I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked up at Connor, "Fine Connor he's not dead what do we do now?"

He gave me a sick smile that somehow let me know that something terrible was about to happen, "Well first of all your boyfriend needs to go to sleep."

Then he tore Edward away from me and threw him. I let out a stunned scream. I was to stunned to move. Except for the last second, I moved my finger to stop as much force as I could, which wasn't a lot considering the late timing. He hit the wall with a sickening thud and then I could tell he had passed out.

"What the hell did you that for?" I screamed as I whipped my head around to face Connor.

Connor gave me a smile, "Well I couldn't very well have him regaining his strength and trying to come after me again."

I turned around, ready to go to Edward when Connor grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me back. The pain was more then I could have thought possible, "Ah, ah, ah Bella remember our little agreement," he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back against the wall, "You have to stay with me forever or I will kill your precious Edward." He then proceeded to try and kiss me.

"Connor get off of me," I screamed and pushed him backwards. I had been trying to not kill him.

He gave me an amused smile and then turned to Edward, "How easily it would be to kill him. I could do it quick. . . or I could do it slow," he got closer to Edward and I knew he would do it. I knew I would have to kill him.

I used every acting ability I possessed and tried to make my voice sound defeated, "Connor. . ." I pretended to be to distraught to continue.

"He was in front of me in a second, "Yes?" he sounded excited that he had finally broken me down.

I raised my eyes to meat his, knowing that my eyes betrayed the murder I was about to commit, "not if I kill you first."

He looked up at me, shocked. I twitched my finger and suddenly he was hurtling threw the air. He smacked into the wall with enormous force.

It didn't knock him out so I suspended him in the air and said one last thing to him, "I'm the only one who doesn't have to fight you in hand to hand combat. I'm sorry for this Connor I really am. I know you never wanted to hurt me and for a long time I really did love you. But I can't let you kill the ones I love. I'm so sorry."

He looked at me with sad eyes but then his eyelids covered them, as if to say do what you must. I twitched my finger and he was at the top of the five story warehouse. I then released my hold on him. Closing my eyes as he fell from the ceiling.

I walked over to him, prepared to rip him to shreds. Prepared to light him on fire. But as I looked down at his face I knew I couldn't. I could never do that to someone. No matter how much I hated them. I collapsed down where I stood, pulling my knees into my chest and burrowing my head in between the gap. I sobbed without any tears.

Then I heard footsteps. Six pairs of footsteps. I wrote it off as just fisherman and continued to sob into my lap. But then I felt a pair of steel arms wrap around me, "Bella,"the female voice whispered my name.

Alice.

I whipped my head up not even wondering why they were, Alice had most likely had a vision, only one thing mattered to me right now, "I can't kill him Alice. I hate him with every fiber of my being but I can't, I just can't."

I felt a broad hand on my shoulder and then heard Emmet say, "You won't have to." I looked up to see Emmet and Jasper looking down at me. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Jasper's doing no doubt. Rosalie was standing near me looking as if she didn't know wether to hug me or scowl at me.

I looked up at Jasper and Emmet, "He's unconscious now so he won't be able to use his power on you."

"Ya did good kid," was the last thing Emmet said to me as he and Jasper dragged Connor's body into the storage room in the back so I wouldn't have to watch him die.

Alice still had me in a hug but as I stood up she let go and stood up with me. Before I let my thoughts drift to Edward I did two things.

1- Gave Alice a huge hug and whispered in her ear, "Alice you are my sister and my best friend. Thank you for saving me." She hugged me back and started to cry happy tears.

2- I gave Rosalie an equally bone crushing hug, and though she looked shocked she returned it. I then whispered in her ear, "I don't care if you hate me more then life itself, you are my sister and there is nothing you can do to change it." She gave me scowl but then gave me a hug in return.

I then saw that Carlisle and Esme were bent over Edward. I ran faster to my angel then I had ever done before.

At the moment he wasn't breathing and he wasn't waking up.

**Oh cliffhanger. Sorry people you are just going to have to deal with it. Because I worked really hard on this. There will be two more chapters until the finish. And then a sequel. . . which will be very interesting I promise (gives an evil laugh). **

**Carly ;)**


	20. Angelic Voice

1**Disclaimer- In my story love conquers all but in Stephenie Meyer's story. . . well I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out won't we? What I do is that I have never ever even thought of owning her book.**

**Hello fanficers. I got a HUGE a amount of reviews last chapter and I am very, VERY happy. Thank you thank you!**

**NOTE ON LAST CHAPTER: Alice was not crying real tears (sorry if I forgot to mention that)**

**NOTE ON SEQUEL- The sequel will be called A Thousand Miles (yes I know that raises some questions and is the name of a song but you know just read it)**

**Okay so this is the second to last chapter. It's really short. But the last chapter will be really long so I think it will make up for it. It may be a wedding it might not.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Angelic Voice

**By the way this chapter is going to be like the one right after Bella get's attacked by James. Except it's going to be in Edward's POV.**

EPOV

I was drowning in a pool of black water. But as I tried to break free of it I realized that it wasn't black water.

It was blood.

Dark red blood. Mine was probably the best guess. But then again my blood was animal blood. But this blood didn't seem to awaken any blood lust in me at all. Which was extremely strange considering that unless I have just been hunting any blood that is in the air will make me go absolutely insane with blood lust.

_Of course you don't feel any blood lust your not actually swimming in blood. Your dying. Drowning in blood that you stole from someone else. Now isn't that quite poetic? You dying in blood you killed for._

If I could have I would have laughed. But then I would drown that much quicker. And how was that even possible? I was a freaking vampire it's not as if I had to breath. But somehow my lungs screamed for air. I was swimming forward. Upward, at least I hope so. Swimming through blood. I knew I could live unless I stopped. All vampires could live through this. We were invincible. Unless I stopped.

But then I thought crossed my head.

Why shouldn't I die? It's not as if I had anything to live for. Bella doesn't seem to love me anymore. She saved me because she's a good person. She couldn't just let me sit there and die. She was different now. More resilient, she wasn't a helpless damsel in distress she was mind blowingly independent. But for some reason that only seemed to make me love her more. I wanted her to love me back. But it was clear that I would never get my wish.

I stopped swimming upward. Why not just do her a favor and die right here, right now. I sat there waiting for death to come.

Either heaven or hell it didn't matter. Even if by some great blessing I ended up in heaven it would feel like hell. Without Bella. Without the woman I loved the most who cared?

Who cared?

But then I heard a voice. I most have been close enough to the surface to be able to hear a voice that was whispering in my ear. And though it was faint I recognized who it belonged to.

Bella.

She sounded so sad, it shot daggers into my dead heart,"Edward, Edward can you hear me? I love you Edward. Please wake up." her tinkling voice was racked with sobs. I wanted so bad to swim upward. To hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't. This was for her own good.

She then left my ear. I swam forward a little more I wanted to hear what she was saying, "Carlisle why isn't he waking up?" she sobbed almost inaudible even to my super hearing, "Why can't we take him like we did Danny? That will save him."

I could almost hear Carlisle shaking his head, "There aren't any forest around here. Besides Edward's injuries aren't nearly as extensive as Danny's were he should be waking up any minute. I don't know why he's not."

Bella was whispering in my ear again this time sounding a little annoyed, "Edward Cullen wake up this instant. You are fine you big baby. Just a few broken ribs which should heal in a few days. I did not just basically kill my ex boyfriend so you could die on me. _So wake up."_

I prepared to swim back down I didn't want to hear her yell at me. This was for the best. She could be happy with someone who actually deserved her. I never had and I never would.

But then she whispered in my ear, "Edward Cullen wake up this instant or I swear to god I will never ever marry you."

I swam to the top as fast I could and as I reached the surface my eyes flew open. I flew into a sitting position. We were still in the dark warehouse. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were standing, surrounding me in a silent circle. Bella was kneeling right next to me. Even her vampire breath was labored and even though her eyes betrayed no tears I could tell she had been dry sobbing. I read Rosalie's mind easily and found out that Jasper and Emmet were disposing of Connor's body. Ignoring the pain in my side, I pulled Bella into my lap. She still had a shocked look on her face that was priceless.

I kissed her ear before I whispered in, "So. . . is that a yes?"

She gave me a wry smile as she titled her face up so it was only a few inches under mine, "Well I don't know. . . now that your alive and all."

I gave her a fierce look and gave a growling, "Bella."

She sighed and said in a happy voice that was music to my ears, "Yes Edward Cullen I will marry you."

I think I was literally smiling ear to ear as I kissed her she greeted her lips with mine and out of the corner of my eye I saw her slip something out of her pocket and on to her ring finger.

I broke the kiss. Settling my forehead on hers, "Had it that ready did you?"

She shrugged and again met my smile with a wry one of her's, "Well I was trying to find the best way to turn you but now-"

I didn't let her finish. Instead I pulled her into another fierce kiss.

But then we heard a throat clear. I wasn't letting Bella go so instead she wriggled out of my grip and ended up sitting on my lap. I felt and heard her gasp as we realized everyone in my family had been watching us.

Alice was happily screaming at the top of her lungs and Jasper who along with Emmet had just reappeared, in a new outfit I might add, was trying to calm her down, to no avail. Carlisle and Esme were smiling happily down at us. Emmet was smiling like a madman and Rosalie gave a small smile.

But then they were gone as Esme said in her motherly tone, "I know we are all extremely exited. But I doubt the soon to be newlyweds want to celebrate their engagement in a fishing warehouse that is about to be set on fire."

Bella nodded. By then Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were soaking the place in gasoline. I picked Bella up bridal style and carried her out of the building, much to her protest. My pain was an after thought. Though she kept saying she was the one who should be carrying me.

I laughed down at her happily and carried her to her red Mazda, gingerly grabbing the keys out of her pocket. She kissed me before I set her down.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Nice and fluffy. The next chapter will be the last. Then on to the sequel. Review and tell me how you like it. Love you all!**

**Carly ;) **


	21. Born To Love You

**Disclaimer- This is my last chapter. If you don't get that I don't own Twilight THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Get the picture? Good.**

**Okay so this is my last chapter. Then I will be starting A Thousand Miles (still not telling you what it means and the title isn't even the best part). This chapter is super long and filled with fluff. Hope you love it! I just decided to do the wedding like an hour ago. Once again I hope you love it.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 17**

Born To Love You

**BPOV**

I was doing it.

I was marrying him.

I still couldn't believe it. I am totally insane. I now accept it. I am fit for a straight jacket. Hey maybe Alice could find me a cool one. Like one that's Prada and one in a cool color, like blue or purple.

Alice Rosalie, and Belinda had just finished doing my makeup and hair. It was simple. They curled my hair letting it fall in waves just under my shoulders. Then Alice had perched a glinting tiara on top of my head. My makeup was just eyeliner, no blush because of my permanent one, and some dull red lip stick. As I pulled on my dress I still admired it's beauty. It had taken me months to find my perfect dress. It was a satin gown with a beaded chiffon split front overlay. The sleeves were embroidered caps. It had a chapel train. It made me look absolutely gorgeous.

As I walked out of my closet door I admired the girls that were to be my brides maids. They had matching navy blue dresses on. The dresses were Georgette spaghetti strap with A-line empire waist line.

Alice had somehow gotten her hair to come down to her ears and it was now doing a gentle flip. She had dark red lip stick on and has holding the same bouquet as the others. A small tightly packed gathering of white roses with a long navy blue bow to hold it together. Mine was mostly the same except every so often there was a gathering of navy blue freesias.

Rosalie and Belinda had on the same dress and makeup but their hairwas different. Belinda had curled her hair much like mine. Her almost white hair somehow managed to fall in perfectly circular ringlets. Rosalie had her golden blond hair pulled in a tight bun only letting a strand fall on each side of her face.

As I looked at each of these ravishingly beautiful girls, each of whom made the most popular and breath taking movie stars look like common peasants, I noticed all of them were staring at me with open mouths.

"Oh Bella," was all Alice would get out. It looked as if, if she could be crying she would be. She and Belinda were sharing my maid of honor title. I couldn't pick between them so I had decided both them would be even better.

Rosalie gave a nod of approval I could tell she was smug because she had helped.

Belinda stared at me for a moment as if first realizing I was there and then she gave me huge Belinda beam, " I have had like eighty weddings and never ever have I looked that good."

I walked over to the mirror knowing they must be exaggerating, "What are you guys talking about I can't look-" but I broke of as I saw my reflection. I touched the surface of the mirror just to make sure it was really me. If beyond beautiful was possible then I was way past that.

Then I heard Emmet's booming voice shout from downstairs, "Bella time to get married unless you think you can do better and there is like an ninety nine point nine percent chance of that. Ow. Jasper I was only kidding!"

Rosalie walked down the stairs and as I reached them Alice and Belinda gracefully balanced their bouquets and my train.

As I walked down the stairs Danny, Emmet, and Jasper gapped at me, I swear if it had been raining their mouths would have been filled with water.

Then I got all of the reactions at the same time-

"Holy crap." (Emmet)

Jasper rolled his eyes and said, "If Edward makes it through the ceremony without tearing the thing off it will be a miracle."

Danny came over and gave me a hug, "You have never looked more beautiful. And believe me their have been times when you have been close." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then Esme came into the room to try and usher us all out.

Esme looked shocked at me I gave a moan and stamped my stiletto heel, "Not this again. I know I look beautiful, thank you Esme. Now can I get married already? Oh and by the way Esme could you get Carlisle?"

Esme looked at me for another moment and then hurried out of the room. Everyone got into their places then Carlisle enter. Looking more dashing then ever in his black tux.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and murmured in my ear, "Bella you are the image of stunning."

I gave an anxious smile and then in a hurried but happy voice, "Thank you Carlisle. I know it is extremely last minute but I was wondering if you would consider giving me away. I mean it's not as if I have anyone else and you and Esme are closer to my parents then anyone else so I was just wondering." I said all this in about ten seconds.

Carlisle looked stunned but then a happy smile graced his face as he held out his arm, "I would be honored."

I took his arm. And we got in our places. Alice had planned the whole thing. Edward and I had waited until we graduated to get married but then we had invited the whole school, even the teachers and students we had never met.

We were getting married in the small clearing in the back yard and we would have the reception in tents in the front.

As the grand doors opened Alice and Jasper stepped out. Walking down with unrequited grace. When they were half way their Belinda and Danny walked down stepping on to the aisle. Then Rosalie and Emmet.

As the last of my family got to their places the piano player struck up _Here comes the bride. _The whole party of people got on their feet. As I stepped out the door. Right before I had whispered to Carlisle, "Just don't let me fall."

Carlisle had just chuckled and shot back, "Same to you my dear."

I could hear pleased ooh's and ahh's as I continue down the trail of white rose petals that would lead me to the alter. I didn't once look at any one else except for Edward. He was standing there in his tux wide eyed. He looked to hot for words. But I knew I looked better. I could see it from his face.

"Oh. My. God." I heard him whisper a whisper that was only audible to us vampires.

The straight I had been trying to keep was broken then. I broke into one of the biggest smiles that was humanly possible. I was actually doing this.

As I walked down the aisle I remembered the days leading up to the wedding day. It had been year since Edward had proposed and through those days I could have been happier.

But no matter how happy I was my mind had still doubted if Edward and I were really meant for each other. But that was before Connor's funeral.

_Flashback (a year ago)_

_I didn't know why I was going. The only people that were going to be there were Belinda and Danny. But I was going. I dressed in a short black dress that exposed my pale legs and a black hat that had a dark veil that hid my eyes. I knew I looked heart breakingly beautiful._

_No one knew where I was going. I made sure that none of the Cullen's would see me as I dashed out of the house. Though as I opened the front door Alice came up behind me and gave me a bone crunching hug. She must have seen what I was doing. _

_Belinda and Danny had him buried in an anonymous plot, where no one would ask questions. There would be no after party for his family. We were it. The three of us. I stood with my head to the sky as the preacher they had hired spoke about the man he had never known. _

_I still didn't know why I had come, it had just felt right. Belinda started to cry without making any tears. Danny looked like he had no idea how to comfort her. I pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth. I cried along with her, knowing that no matter how much I willed it to no moisture would appear on my cheeks. _

_I cried for the person Connor was. For the person he had become just before death. And I cried because at some point in those ten years I had really and truly loved and at the end I knew he thought I couldn't have cared less. That is why I cried._

_As the preacher finished Danny gently took Belinda out of my grasp. I wondered why, but then another pair of steel arms surrounded me. _

_Edward._

_I buried my head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer. He rocked me back and forth and whispered in my ear as my small body was wracked with dry sobs. He hummed the lullaby that when I hummed I could never get right, in his voice it sounded perfect._

_I knew it must have been hard for him to be here. To see me crying over a man that had once held me quite like this. But he was here anyway. God when did I do something so perfect to deserve someone like Edward **(Edward thinks the same thought almost daily except about Bella)**?_

_We stood like that for hours. Two couples, the women seeming to cry without end and their men holding them close and doing anything to comfort them. _

_Eventually we went our separate ways. Belinda and Danny heading off to my once Mazda and Edward and I held hands as we walked to his Volvo** (cheesy yet adorable)**._

_I knew he thought I still had feelings for Connor. I knew he was wrong. I moved closer to his side and put the hand that hand been holding mine over my shoulder._

_Then I said in my sorrowful/seductive/truthful voice"You know just because I'm sad that Connor's dead doesn't mean I love you any less. Connor and I were together for ten years. We've been together for less then a year. He was my best friend. But I never agreed to marry Connor because I didn't have the feelings that are required for a nuptial agreement. But I do have those feelings for you."_

_He was silent. For a while I though he hadn't heard me. But when we got to the car he twirled me around so my back was pressed up against the car. _

_He kissed my forehead and then each of my closed eyelids before brushing his lips against mine. Then he whispered, "Bella I know you loved Connor and that will always upset me, there's nothing you can do about. The thought of you and another man makes my blood boil." I sighed and he kissed me again, "But what I do know is that for reasons beyond my comprehension you agreed to marry me._

_After an hour of kissing we got into the car. As Edward drove off the gravel drive I knew I was going to marry him. There wasn't a doubt in my mind_

_End Flashback_

I stared into the eyes of my angel, knowing it was taking every ounce of self control he had not to run up to me and carry me into our bedroom. We had gone all the way many times but I knew that tonight was going to be especially good.

It was our wedding night for God's sake!

And then the honeymoon in the Bahamas. We had gotten our own private hut so that we could spend time in the blistering sun without raising any questions.

As we reached the alter the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, father and mother of Edward Cullen," said Carlisle before kissing my cheek and sitting in his chair next to Esme. Who was already crying without tears.

I handed my bouquet to Alice as I turned to join hands with Edward, who was smiling like he would never stop.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in holy matrimony.. ." as the preacher spoke I drifted off. Lost in Edward's eyes.

At least until it was time to read our vows. Which we had decided to write ourselves.

Edward went first, "Isabella when I first met you I didn't think that fate existed. I know now that I was wrong. It was fate that we met and fate was at work when I saw you again. I will love you always. You are my light at the end of the tunnel. You are my star when the night is black. You are the one and only thing I live for. You are the angel that will take me to heaven when the depths of Hell are imminent. I used to think that God would never forgive me for thethings I have done. But standing here today I know different. God made you. Somewhere along the line I must have done something right. I will love you always Isabella. Forever and ever"

If I could have I would have been bawling like a baby. How the hell was I going to top that? Stupid know it all vampire.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly I cleared my throat and said in my song like voice, "My life started when I met you Edward. I knew it then and I know it now. We have had our bad times but through all of it I knew that I loved you. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that someday we would be standing here at this alter. A wise woman once told me that if you love someone you already trust them because if you didn't you wouldn't have given them with your heart in the first place. Trust is love Edward and I trust you with my life which means that I love you more then life itself," I gave a happy sigh and pushed a stray hair behind my ear before continuing, "Many people . . .search there whole lives for the reason they were born. I found out why at age seventeen. Edward I was born to love you. And I always will."

Saying he looked happy was an understatement. He looked as if, if he held a light bulb in his hands it would light up, illuminating his joy. Again I lost myself in his eyes. If someone asked me what the minister was saying as he married us I would be totally clueless.

And then it came time for the I do's. The minister looked at Edward, "Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, standing in the presence of God and these witnesses, solemnly pledge your faith to Isabella . Do you promise to live with her according to God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, and through God's grace to promise to be to her a faithful and devoted husband as long as you both shall live?"

Edward looked into the minister eyes for a split second and then turned to me his eyes seeming to suck me in. Then he dawned his cocky, crooked smile and said in the surest words I had ever heard him speak, "I do."

Then the minister turned to me, "And Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, standing in the presence of God and these witnesses, solemnly pledge your faith to Edward? Do you promise to live with him according to God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, and through God's grace to promise to be to him a faithful and devoted wife as long as you both shall live?"

I hesitated. Looking into the faces of my family. Edward drew in a breath, as if expecting me to hike up my dress and race away. But then I turned back to them I looked deep into his eyes and whispered the two most life changing words you can say to someone,

"I do."

The Minister looked back to Edward, "Edward, have you a token of your love for Isabella?"

Emmet placed the ring in Edward's hand. Edward's eyes never left mine.

The Minister looked to me, "Isabella, do you receive this ring in pledge of the same on your part?"

I nodded my head and gave a self assured, "I do."

Edward slipped the ring on my finger. It was a glistening platinum band that had tiny golden topaz stones ebbed one right after another. It matched my engagement ring perfectly**(sorry guys there's no picture for this one. I made it up). **He kissed my finger sending electricity through my body as he lowered my arm.

Then the Ministers eyes locked with mine, "Isabella , have you a token of your love for Edward?"

Alice placed the ring in my palm. Copying Edward my eyes never left his.

The Minister looked at Edward, "Edward, do you receive this ring in pledge of the same on your part?"

Edward smiled down at me, "I do."

I raised his hand up and placed the gold band on his ring finger. Holy crap I was getting married.

The Minister smiled down happily at me and then looked out upon the crowd,"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Cullen you may now kiss your bride."

You didn't have to ask Edward twice. Before I could even manage to grab my flowers from Alice, Edward cupped my face in his and pulled me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he dipped me back. I heard applause in the background but what I couldn't get past was that I was Mrs. Cullen.

I WAS FREAKING MARRIED! I WAS FREAKING MRS. CULLEN!

As Edward and I broke apart I was hoisted into his arms, bridal style, well I guess now it's appropriate.

"Hey," I protested, "you are not supposed to do this until after the reception. Don't make me decapitate you with my flowers. White rose petals aren't really your style."

Edward chuckled as he held me and somehow managed to carry me to the front yard. He set us down at the table designated for the wedding party and close family. I was sitting on his lap when all the guests made their way to the front of the house.

Emmet, Rosalie, Belinda, and Danny followed Edward and I's example and were in each others lap. Alice had already dragged Jasper onto the dance floor.

We danced and partied the night away. Somewhere right before night the girls had me throw the bouquet. A whole school of girls was gathered. I had decide to fling it off the third story of the house considering there was more of a chance that vampire girls that were my sisters would not get to it on time. And the poor human females would have a chance.

As I flung the white roses off the balcony I knew who would catch them. Even in my vampire life I was never a good throw. They ended up right in one of sisters hands.

Rosalie.

I saw Alice roll her eyes and snort, "Oh wow big surprise." before walking off. Rosalie let down her cool exterior and started to jump up and down.

As I ran down the stairs and back into my husbands lap I knew something was wrong. He wasn't there. Anxiety plagued my heart. Gone already? But then the familiar cold as ice arms surrounded me, "Time to dance," the voice whispered.

I groaned, "In other words time to die."

"Oh come on you can just dance on my feet like at prom," he snickered.

"Oh yes very dignified. Actually Edward I've picked up a few new moves. Courtesy of Belinda who used to teach dance to kids after she dropped out of high school. You lead and all take care of the rest." with that I hiked up my wedding dress and set out for the dance floor.

We twirled and dipped and out danced even Belinda and Danny, who danced better then anyone I knew. We were unstoppable. We danced until we were the only ones dancing. Everyone else had gone. We weren't even dancing to music. The band had gone home long ago. But still we danced.

We danced until I got so exhausted Edward picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. We both collapsed waiting a few moments to catch our breaths then with our rejuvenated strength we came together. Like two puzzle pieces fitting back together again.

I have come to a conclusion. Being with Edward if only for another day, even another hour is better then being without him for that extra hour or day.

Love is Trust.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
_

_This could be the end of everything  
_

_So why don't we go  
_

_Somewhere only we know? _

**Now that is my story. Tune in soon to watch me screw it up in the next story. Remember it's called A Thousand Miles. Oh and click my profile thing for the dress links.**

**push the review button.**

**Are you pushing it? **

**I don't see you pushing it.**

**Carly ;)**


End file.
